Mind games:
by Hollabackgurl029
Summary: Takes place after series. Things seem to be going down hill for our Rogue. Her migraines have escalated to blackouts, and there's a voice that she's starting to trust... What's going on?
1. Chapter 1

Mind games

-:-Set after Apocalypse, or the series. For Rogue, life isn't much better. Her migraines have escalated to black outs, she's still pushing people away as much as ever, and her thoughts are becoming increasingly violent and dangerous, even for Rogue. Just what is going on with our reclusive, skunk haired Goth?-:-

-:-

Rogue burst into her room, trembling violently, letting her annoyed facade melt away as soon as she was in the safety and comfort of her room. She rummaged around in her room frantically. Loud sobs emerged from within her as she finally revealed her most prized possession….

She let out a shuddered sigh of relief as she held her razor blade with a trembling hand. Seeing Scott and Jean together always destroyed a small piece of Rogue, though she was slowly trying to get over the fact that her and Scott could never be, but seeing them kiss was a whole new level. They were getting through their awkward phase of being scared to be in public and embracing their relationship.

Rogue closed her eyes and brought the razor to her ivory skin, but stopped. She had guidelines to cutting herself, and it was even more of a routine. She hurried into her bathroom, decorated with dark purples, blues, grays, and blacks, fitting her mood.

For Rogue, life was a war, and her razor was her sword, cutting away at her pain, anxiety, and troubles. Most people view self mutilation as sickness, but for Rogue... in some ways it was a cure.

Rogue rashly slit her arm, not caring how deep it was. A big mistake.

She watched as the silver, glinting razor slid across her skin, leaving a numbing nirvana, calming her. She watched as a thin red line emerged. And soon began dripping down her arm fluidly.

"Shit…" she said in a thick southern accent. She quickly wet a towel and held it firmly onto the cut. It stung.

This was no ordinary "I fell and caught my hand" cut. It was deep and long, on the verge of a gash and the last thing she wanted was for anybody to suspect anything. She rummaged around awkwardly. Still pressing the cloth to her arm, searching for the gauze. "Dammit! Where did ah put it?"

This was a first, her having to use gauze on a cut inflicted on herself on purpose. She had made sure to stock up on some. After a few moments, she found her emergency stash, and wrapped the fluffy material gingerly around her wounded arm.

She let out a sigh, letting the adrenaline pulse away. The familiar numb pulse into pain. She had currently been wearing a black cammy top, but changed to a looser, long sleeved maroon shirt.

After feeling fully recovered, she assumed she had to show herself around the mansion again sometime. She opened her door, and to her relief there was nobody in sight so far. Smirking slightly, Rogue emerged from her room, feeling a lot better.

She had only gone a few paces when someone popped up out of nowhere. "Like, hey!" piped a cheerful voice. It was Kitty Pryde. Her brown hair was in a ponytail, as usual, but she was wearing a turquoise off the shoulder shirt and kaki pants.

"I haven't seen you all day! Where have you, like, been?" asked Kitty, now confused. "Ah've been in mah room all day." said Rogue, sounding slightly annoyed. "Oh, well what are you up to?" "What would ah be up to? Nothin' to do around here, except train and go to school." muttered Rogue.

Before Kitty could respond, the smell of brimstone erupted into their nostrils, only to reveal Kurt. He grinned ear to ear. "You are it!" he cried in a heavy German accent. He tapped Kitty playful and teleported once again.

"Oh no you don't! Come on, let's find him!" cried Kitty, naturally grabbing for Rogue's arm. Her wounded arm. Rogue cried out and recoiled, rubbing the wound.

"Like, whoa! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" said Kitty, jumping back in surprise. "Wanna watch it next time?" spat Rogue, only adding to Kitty's suspicion. "Just what happened to your arm?" asked Kitty, looking at Rogue with a serious expression.

"I bruised it up in the last danger room session and it's still sore, all right?" said Rogue quickly. A golden rule of hers was to always be prepared to explain wounds.

Kitty bought it, knowing the many bumps, bruises, cuts and what not that could be gained in the danger room. She smiled again, "Oh, well I'm sorry. You're still welcome to play tag with us." said Kitty invitingly. She always did what she could to make Rogue feel wanted, even if she turned her down often. "Thanks, but ah'll pass." said Rogue, crossing her arms. "Well I'll see you later then!" said Kitty, taking a deep breath and phasing through a nearby wall. "Yeah... See ya," muttered Rogue.

She continued ambling around the institute, hoping to find something to occupy her, to no avail. She stopped in another bathroom, to check her arm. It was throbbing now. It had stopped bleeding, but it still hurt like hell, and Rogue started to regret doing it in the first place, something rare for her anyway.

She walked out of the bathroom nonchalantly only to bump into Scott. He was considerably taller than her, and she had to look up a considerable amount to make sure it was him, but she knew. His red shades and brown hair, it was Scott in the flesh.

He noticed Rogue looked a little flushed. "You okay?" _'No….' _ Rogue fought the urge to blurt her thoughts. "Yeah. Why?" Asked Rogue defensively. Scott backed down a little. "I don't know… you look a little pale, and…"

Scott stopped speaking. Something of higher importance had entered the room. Jean, who had swept her long, red hair up for the day, entered looking for Scott. "Scott there you are! We're going to miss the movie if we…." she said, running to him, and noticing Rogue. "Hey…" she said, not as warmly as she could of. Rogue snorted, and turned.

Scott didn't say another word, though feeling a bit guilty for blowing her of. _'She said she was fine…..'_ he thought

And that was the beginning…. A dull throbbing began in Rogue's temples. She was used to getting migraines, but this was different. **'_Why did you cut yourself?'_'** a voice hissed.

This was rare for Rogue, seeing as she never regretted her self mutilation. She mentally responded. _'Ah needed to… Ah had the feeling again…"_'she answered unsurely. **_'Yes… but what made you feel that way? You should cut Jean, not your arm.' _**'it said.. "

Rogue was appalled. She may not have liked Jean, but she cared about her none the less. She felt obligated to but still. She had never, ever had thoughts of hurting any of her friends_. 'I would never hurt her!_' Rogue mentally shouted back.

'**_She stole the only one you ever loved away from you!' _**it shouted back. "He was never mahne!" shouted Rogue out loud, causing a few new recruits to give her odd stares. Rogue smiled sheepishly and hurried along.

Rogue finally escaped to her room, holding her head in agony. "What was that?" she asked out loud. Those thought were not her own, that was all she knew. It kind of scared her, having that thought of actually hurting someone in the institute.

To take her mind off of it, she decided to check her arm, which was feeling numb more than anything. It seemed as soon as she lifted the gauze, a rap at the door was heard. Rogue jumped and quickly pulled her shirt sleeve down.

She managed to get to the door, looking alarmed and nervous, to reveal Wolverine of all people. He could catch the faintest scent of fear, so Rogue struggled to remain calm. "L-L-Logan… Is everything Ahll right?" stuttered Rogue. "Hmm. I came to ask you. I haven't seen you around very much." he stated, expecting a reason. "Oh… well I've been under the weather a bit." she said. Logan sniffed pointedly, obviously catching the blood, but asked nothing. Rogue, as we know, is a young woman, who goes through things Logan can't imagine.

"All right. Dinner will be ready soon." he said, turning down the hallway. Rogue shut the door and leaned against the door in relief, and sighed. "That was too close." she mumbled, massaging her head.

**_"Well, that sure is a nasty gash on you arm." _**the voice started. Rogue responded unsurely. "Why do you care?" she retorted. **_"No need for hostility… Remember… I'm your friend. You can tell me things and talk to me. I know more about you than maybe you do." _**it said reassuringly. And she trusted it.

"Well…. Yeah. It's kinda bad. It'll heal." she responded mentally. **_"Dear, if the school gym teacher sees while you change….. They'll send you to the counselor and they'll call the professor. We don't want that."_** it told her. Rogue nodded. **_"Fake a note. Forge it. They won't find out." "_** That's not a bad idea." Rogue realized.

Immediately, she pulled out a scribbled on notebook and tore out a sheet, and in her best handwriting wrote:

_"Please excuse Rogue from gym. Her back has been strained and she shouldn't have too much activity for quite a few weeks."_

_Professor Xavier_

Rogue was satisfied with her work. "Maybe it isn't bad…" she said, referring to the voice. The only friend I have right now…." she said. She heard rummaging around on the stairs, and decided to appear for dinner. -:-

A/N: mhm. how did you like dears? review, and if i like it i'll continue….. so RRD! read, review, dance. D


	2. Chapter 2

"Like, could somebody please pass the salt?" There were a few grumbles and commotion as the search for the salt began. Finally, tired of the noise, Jean closed her eyes, levitating the sodium chloride to Kitty. "Thanks!" Jean chuckled a little and nodded her thanks.

"Can we please have a dinner without the aid of mutant powers?" grumbled Logan, his back against the refrigerator. "Heh, sorry Professor Logan." said Jean sheepishly. He flashed a lazy grin.

Rogue found that Jean's presence was wearing down on her already miniscule appetite. It seemed every thing she did, sickened or annoyed her. Sighing to herself, she tore off a small piece of garlic bread and bought it to her mouth.

**'Hmm… Nothing perfect little jean does is wrong… No, she cannot be wrong, she's the personification of perfection…' **The voice sneered. Rogue snorted to herself. _'You got that right…'_ She nibbled lightly on the bread, as Kurt nudged her with his elbow.

"You've got ze appetite of savage animal." he joked dryly. She smiled feebly. "Ah'm just not hungry." she responded. **'These friends of yours are so nosy…. It's your decision whether to eat or not, that's not concern, its curiosity.'** The voice spat. Her eyes narrowed. _'They care about me… Don't they?'_ The voice snorted. **'I promise, I'm the only one who cares about you.' **Rogue shifted uncomfortably. _'I don't believe you…'_ But even her mind's voice was feeble.

"Yeah Rogue, get some meat on those bones. You've gotten thinner." said Kitty, poking her. Rogue's head snapped up, submerged in reality as Kitty poked her side. She crossly squirmed out of her reach.

"Ah'm pretty sure Ah've been the size always…" Scott's brow furrowed in concern. "You do look-" "Save it." she spat crossly, her tolerance quickly flying out the window. "Mah size, or anythang else about me isn't up for table talk, so can it." she growled darkly. The table froze in awe, as she took a calming breath, and stood up. She pushed her chair in and stalked out of the kitchen.

The kitchen was dead silent, newer recruits hastily clearing paths for Rogue to stalk through in the hallway. Everyone exchanged glances as if to say, "Who should go after her?", and Logan to the deed upon himself. Casting a rather shocked and urgent glance at the students in the dining hall, they all resumed a small table chat that is until Logan was out of ear shot.

Rogue entered her room, leaning against the door of her room, trembling. **'You set them right. Well done…' **Rogue whimpered, her temples pulsating with pain. _'Ah… Ah… Ah shouldn't have snapped._' **'Shhh…. You were right to act as you did.'** Rogue didn't have time to respond. A thundering knock on her door was heard. She scrambled from it, her headache turned migraine quickly rising in pain.

Due to rampaging concern, he didn't wait for authorization. He opened the door, sighing to see she was decent. "Logan…." "Stripes… We needa talk. What's going on with you?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Ever since her multiple personality outburst, where she attacked the whole team, Rogue confined in, and depended on Logan. If there was anyone she didn't mind barging in her room, it was him.

The quick thought of breaking down and revealing the truth was shot from her mind. **'Never… You must keep what you've done, and me secret…' **The voice hissed urgently. _'W-Why?'_ '**Because they won't understand… They'll call you fucked up and crazy… They'll think even lower of you**…' Rogue cringed at it's harsh, but potentially true words.

"Nothing Logan… Ah'm just…" His eyes searched her expectantly. Logan didn't take any bullshit. "I've been having migraines lately… And they've given me a horrible mood… And that's why I snapped. Ah'm.. Ah'm…" "Hey, it's alright. Just, let us know alright." he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Take it easy." he offered, turning awkwardly, and shutting the door behind him.

Rogue exhaled deeply, slumping against the wall, to she reached the ground. **'Does it kill you… That you'll never again know the feeling of skin to skin contact?'** Rogue growled bitterly. _'Ya claimed to know me…. So you tell me.'_ she mentally spat.** 'I sense bitterness and resentment to all those who can feel, child. Stick with me, and I shall lead you to your salvation.'**

She let out a sigh, as someone barged in. Before she got a chance to bitch about knocking, the person revealed themselves to be Kitty. Her shoulders slumped tiredly, all fight whisking from her. "Kitty…." "Hey." She decided to take an uninvited seat beside Rogue, and they were quiet for a while.

"Sorry." Kitty's head jerked to the side in surprise. "Eh?" "Sorry, alright. Sorry for snappin' at all of y'all." Rogue said forcefully, her glare penetrating the floor. "Oh… Yeah. Yeah, it's alright." Another deafening hush.

"Like, if you ever, and I mean, ever, have anything to say or talk about, like, I wanna hear it." Kitty offered, standing. "You know that, right?" A small smile turned onto her chapped lips. "Yeah, Ah know." Kitty nodded. "Well, I pretty much lost at hide and seek earlier, so now I have to play video games with Kurt. Ew! What do I know about video games? Ha, I'll see you." Rogue chuckled softly, as the peppy girl exited the room.

Rising and stretching, Rogue felt strangely refreshed. The only thing that ailed her was her arm, which was sore and tight. She maneuvered her arm a few ways, seeing where it's range of motion was limited to. Yawning, she strolled to the window, glaring down onto the campus.

The nice weather, and serene scene almost put her in a decent mood. Almost. Her mood darkened considerably, when she saw a couple strolling idly down the winding sidewalk. Scott Summers, Jean Grey. Her lips nearly curled upon the sight, as she tore back and drew the curtains, huffing.

**'Stop running from your undeniable hate…. You have been robbed of a normal life, and the boy you loved….' **She tensed,collapsing brokenly on her bed. She planned on saying something back, she truthfully did, fatigue claimed her, and she never realized she even shut her eyes….

Her sleep was so deep, the sun's rays wouldn't have been enough to wake her. But her alarm clock was. Her whole body jerked at the sharp, loud, sound, and her hand crashed down upon it with fury. She forced herself upright, confused as to why she was suppose to be up_. 'It's Saturday…. I… Danger room.'_ she realized. A migraine was starting. "Uhh… not now… Not now!" she cried forcefully. An electric current surged through her body. "What the fuck was-" "Come on Rogue! You were supposed to be at the danger room… Now!" reported Kitty, sticking her head through the wall, and then back out.

"Shit." Despite her mind blowing migraine, she flung the covers from her and ran to her bathroom, grabbing her uniform. Dusk was barely approaching when she'd fallen asleep, but she felt as if she'd just closed her eyes.

After managing to brush her hair and get suited. In her hurry, she grazed her afflicted arm against the corner of a dresser, setting an onslaught of pain onto her. She hissed in pain, blinking back tears. With her arm this tender, she wasn't looking forward to the Danger room, but she had brought it on herself.

She prayed she wasn't too late, but all eyes were cast on her as she attempted to creep in. She smiled sheepishly, but it faded as she caught glares form both Logan and Scott. Sucking in a deep breath, she took her place in line, and listened to drill instructions.

"Today, we're sparring, and let's just say you wanna win. The loser is running laps, and how many I haven't decided. That'll be based on how badly your ass was kicked." grunted Logan. Resounding groans followed.

"Wolfsbane, you're sparring with Bobby. Kurt, you'll be sparring with Kitty, Jean you'll be sparring with Tabitha, and Rogue, since you were late you can spar with Shades." said Logan with a smile. Rogues heart sunk.

A pang of jealousy surged Jean. Of course, she'd have been unhappy if they had to spar with each other, but the prospect of him sparring with another girl, much more Rogue, made her jealous.

"Shades! Stripes! You're up first." said Logan. Jean pouted, as Scott geared rather excitedly towards sparring. Rogue swallowed hard, and unexcitedly faced Scott. "We're not trying to kill anyone here, but fight like you don't want to run laps." said Logan, chuckling dryly.

They faced each other, on opposite sides of the Danger room. "Alright, start!" Rogue was startled by how fast Scott started towards her. She barely dodged his charge. His shook his head, disappointed. "Come on, try harder. I'll get you next time!" he yelled jumping. Sighing meekly, Rogue crouched , tossing him behind her, trying not to huff with exhaustion. _'Why… Am I… So tired?'_ She wasn't left any time to ponder, because he was charging at her again. This time, his hand shot to his visor. "Shit.." she mumbled, dodging out of the way of his blast.

Granted, it was low caliber, only enough to daze her, but at this rate, it would be enough to put her out of commission.

Her body ached, and so did her head. But worst of all, her arm was on fire. It took everything she had to not cry out, and end the whole thing. She kept on the defensive, dodging, and fending off his attacks. Her feeble attempts in the match were grating on his last nerves.

Having had enough, he leapt in front of her, leaving her open room to attack, and she weakly punched, and her arm was caught. Luckily, her uninjured arm. "Stop it." he growled. Rogue was suddenly winded. "What the hell are you doing… You're not even trying…. And don't say you are. Not once have you made a move to use your powers-" "Because I despise my powers… And I'm not trying to hurt anyone." "Bullshit Rogue, you don't want to hurt me so you won't." She could tell his hidden eyes were glaring at her, and ashamed of not being able to hide her blush, she turned away.

"Stop half assing this!" He clutched her other arm, her wounded arm. Her whole body seemed to pulse with pain, as she writhed and shook in his grasp. "Get serious about this!" he cried. "Stop!" she begged. "No, I won't quit until you stop being so apathetic-" Stop!!" she screamed. "Stop it!" Her first tightened.

**'He won't stop…'** The voice teased. _'Ah know that…'_ She growled, frustrated. His grip was tight, but not hurtful, under different condition. Tears were springing to her eyes. **'THEN **_**MAKE**_** HIM STOP!' **the voice boomed.Something deep within Rogue unlocked, and her eyes teared as a familiar heat burned within them. She shut them tight. "Rogue, stop running away from your-" **"STOP!"** Rogue roared, her eyes glowing red and blasting into Scott, who flew back. Rogue fell forward, disoriented and tired.

"Scott!" She heard Jean run to him. Trembling she looked up, and everyone was afraid of her. **'They fear you…'** the voice cooed. Gasping, Rogue scrambled to her feet and ran.

A/N: I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry.

For not updating. Forrreal!


	3. Chapter 3

It was bad enough it seemed nobody understanded her, but now everyone feared her. He running gait slowed to a menacing stalk, as she flung open the door to the room, breathing heavily.

**'Well done…. Your power is unprecedented….'** "Stop it!" she screeched, her hands grabbing her tousled hair. "What did you do?!" Silence. For once her head was silent. "ANSWER ME!" **'I helped you get away from that pretentious, know it all leader of yours.'** "No… You... You made me attack him!" she hissed. The voice only chuckled. **'I only helped you do what you wanted to, Rogue. You know I'm only here to help. You sent a message back there, you told all of them to back off, and they got it.'**

She took a few calming breaths. "Don't-" _'Don't do that… Alright… Ah can handle myself...' _**'I beg to differ…. Everybody needs someone Rogue. And you've got me.' **Her chat with the enigma in her mind wasn't easing her migraine. She shakily lowered herself onto her bed, drawing her knees to her chest.

The door creaked open. _'Am AhI __**EVER**__ granted peace….'_ she thought in agony, turning to see a meek Kurt. She opened her mouth to tell him to leave, but she has no voice. Her mouth shut, and she bit her lip.

"Vogue! Are you alvight?!" he cried, leaping to her side in one fluid motion. **'Poor boy… I bet he drew the short straw….'** _'What…__**'**_** 'Your 'friends' certainly aren't eager to deal with you, especially after your performance… You must burden them terribly.'** Rogue turned her face from her adoptive brother, attempting to simply shut him out.

"Vogue…. Vat's going on?!" he asked in a heavy German accent. She took in a deep breath. "I don't know… I… I don't know what happened. All I know is that…" She had no words. "It's alvight, it's alvight. You've got to let us in, ya know. Ve can't help you if you don't." he said worriedly.

She turned to her adoptive brother and smiled. When had he grown so much? He hardly wore his watch, growing more and more comfortable around the institute. If it weren't against the professor's direct wishes, he'd ditch for school too.

Every around the institute had grown in one way or another, but it seemed for every step they took, Rogue only regressed. "If Ah knew what was going… Ah'd be glad to fill ya in… but… Ah…"

"Vell, ve'll find out togeza." Rogue snorted. "Ya don' have to come along for the ride, Kurt." Rogue sneered. This time, Kurt snorted. "You are my Sista, I'll go vhere you go." said Kurt firmly. "Siblangs by adoption." "You oughta geev up on that line, Vogue. you know that, even if the same blood does not course through our veins, I'll think it so." He hugged the tired girl to him.

After a moment, he patted her shoulder and rose. He nodded to her and waved, as prepared to leave. "Kurt?!" Her jerked around, his tail flicking. "Ja?!" . "Is… Is…. Scott alright?" Kurt smiled. "Of course. He doesn't have a glass… Chest." he mumbled. Rogue snorted to his dry humor. "If anything he's worried. We all are, go talk to the professor about this…. Maybe you need help sorting out things in your head." he offered quietly, fiddling with his fingers. Rogue took in a shuddered breath. "Yeah, I'll… I'll go see him later.

She heard the familiar 'bamf', as he teleported**. 'Don't go see that wretched professor.'** The voice stated. Helping her out, was thing, but she wouldn't be bossed around. _'I'll do as I please.'_ She responded hotly. **'Oh?' **_'Say what you will about the students, that's one thing, but you will not talk about the professor to me, do you understand?' _**'You cannot strike fear in me, Rogue. But do as you wish. He'll read your mind and find out about any and everything.**' Rogue snorted, ending the the mental conversation.

She meekly peeked out of her door, glancing around nervously. She did not want bump into anyone. She stealthily stalked towards the Professor's office, making it there without seeing any of her Danger room disaster audience. Unfortunately, as she rounded the corner, she ran smack into Jean and Scott. Her voice caught in her throat, as Jean looked at her worriedly. _'She's scared of me…'_ **'Of course they are…' **Rogue swallowed hard, as Jean edged slightly in front of Scott. _'Ah'm not gonna lunge for him…'_ She thought bitterly.

"Rogue… Rogue are-" "Yes. Ah am, and Ah'm Sorry." she said quickly, burning under their gazes. Jean shrank backward as she moved, and that hurt Rogue. "You, you should go see the professor about what happened…" "Yeah. Ah'm on my way to do that." There was a silence between all three of them. She nodded awkwardly and hurried around them, her throat closing with the onslaught of tears.

Her hand trembling, she knocked on the professor's door. There was a bit of shuffling inside, and then the door opened to reveal Logan. Rogue exhaled piteously, as she cowered back. He sighed, his eyes tired and concerned. "Speak of the devil stripes…" "Rogue, please come in." said the professor. Logan shuffled aside, and allowed her entrance, and left to give them privacy.

Rogue forced a timid smile, and sat before him. Professor Xavier was probably the most unintimidating man Rogue had ever known, yet she trembled before him. He smiled reassuringly. "Rogue, what is it you wish to talk about?" **'He knows already, he's probing your mind like crazy.'** the voice hissed. Rogue winced. _'He'd never read my mind without permission.' _

Rogue thought for a moment to articulate herself. "Ah… Ah thank I had a relapse in the Danger Room today." she said slowly. The kind man's eyes narrowed, and his lips pursed. "A relapse…. Tell me what happened."

"It was a normal Danger room session…. and…. Ah don't know, I was sparring Scott and…" **'Choose your words wisely, Rogue.'** "Ah felt sick, and I just wanted it to be over, even if I forfeited, but Scott was pushing me to do my best… And all Ah wanted was to stop and… Ah used his powers." she confessed.

The professor took it in for a moment. "Without skin contact I gather. I'm glad you came to me. What were you feeling when it happened? Were you angry, frustrated?" "No, no… I didn't want to hurt him." **'Yes you did.'** "Ah just wanted it to stop…." The professor nodded in understanding.

"Perhaps I should probe your mind… See if your captured personalities are resurfacing-" "No!." she said quickly. A little too quickly. His brow furrowed in confusion and concern. "Ah just have a migraine, professor. Ah've been having them lately, and the idea of you going in there doesn't sound comfortable." He smiled uneasily. "Say no more. If you're feeling oddly, come talk to me. I'm always here." Rogue smiled gratefully, wasting no time getting to her feet and exiting.

On her way out, a certain comely, red haired psychic was on her way in. Their eyes met, but Rogue tore hers away, her stomach suddenly turning as she hurried away.. **'She really is sickening isn't she?'** _'Yes, she is.'_ '**You could take her out.'** _'Enough. Ah will not hear anything like that.' _The voice was quiet for a moment that is until Jean was out ear shot in into the professor's office.

**'God, you really hate her.'** _'…..Hmm.'_ **'Tell me, show me, what do you want to do to her….?' **She drew in a large breath, memories of Juggernaut flashing through her mind. In a fit of fury, her fist crashed into the wall, leaving quite the dent. '**That's what you want to do…' **Rogue shut her eyes, and thought of disappearing.

Suddenly, she was enveloped with the smell of brimstone, and she had arrived in her room. "Wh-What?" **'I told you, I'm here to help you….'** She opened her mouth to respond, but all her energy just disappeared instantly. She wobbled to her bed, her legs sweeping from underneath her. **'Rest.'** Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell forward.

Her manicured nails tapped with anticipation and impatience. He had been off, in that damned room, alone for ages. He claimed to have the ultimate mutant, the ultimate deity, and he had yet to inform her further. Her auburn hair trespassed into her face, and she briskly tucked behind her ear. There were many, many things Mystique was graced with, and patience wasn't one of them.

Finally, the man appeared from the room, glaring back at Mystique. "Yes?" he droned. "Damnit, what are you up to? You've been in there forever, and you still haven't explained to me your '_master plan_!' yet!" she shouted. His eyes narrowed into slits. "If you don't want in on this you can leave, your service is a convenience, not a necessity." he said coldly.

Mystique exhaled, but did not respond. The corners of his mouth turned upward into a cruel sneer. "Thought so." Mystique pouted. "But I shall fill you in… I'm using my vast psychic abilities to infiltrate this mutants mind, and befriend her. Before long, she'll be in my grasp, and I can unlock her true potential." he said.

Mystique, however was unimpressed. "And whose this amazing mutant? I'm sure you're hyping them up." He glared darkly at her. "Do not underestimate me, Raven. I assure you, she's the most promising mutant we could've hoped for…." "Who is she, Artemis?" Mystique demanded. He smiled. "A lost little mutant girl who calls herself, Rogue." Mystique's heart skipped a beat. "W-What?!" "Is that a problem, because if you plan on interfering I'll be happy to dispose of you." he said half jokingly.

_'My Rogue…'_ She took a deep breath. "No, it isn't, but you better pray she doesn't find out what you're doing Artemis, or all the potential will be flung back into you face." Mystique spit venomously. He only smiled. "I'm shaking." Seething, Mystique stalked past him. "She's falling deeper and deeper into my grasp…." He chuckled. **'Soon…'**

A/N: Be proud, updating a day after another. I've gotten good feedback, so I'm continuing, although give me a little time to find direction from here.


	4. Chapter 4

He had accidentally heard the commotion from the foyer, on his way out to play pool at some assorted bars, but the chatter made him curious enough to breeze through. He put on a thick scowl, and a heavy air of indifference, as he made his way to the small crowd, using his acute hearing to zero in on the buzz.

"Like, that looks like something Juggernaut would do. Who can do that here?" Kitty's voice piped through the humming. "New question; _why_ would someone do that?! I won't tolerate vandalism here." demanded Scott's authoritative voice. "It was probably an accident of _some_ sort." Jeans level voice of reason floated about everyone else's. "Ja, but _steel_!" Kurt's sharp voice rang out. Logan couldn't make sense of the chatter, and broke the crowd, beholding a large crater in the wall. "What in Sam's hell…. What the hell is this?" he demanded in disbelief. "My thoughts exactly." Growled Scott, his brow furrowed in irritation. "We like, don't know a thing about what happened." Squeaked Kitty, crossing her arms. Logan huffed. "Oh yeah, well we're about to solve this mystery…." Logan stepped forward and sniffed, surprisingly a little more dainty than expected. It was gentle almost, as he let the scents waft in, and there was no doubt about it; he scented Rogue.

He growled audibly, his eyes narrowed as he staked through the crowd. "Mr. Logan….." asked Jean unsurely. He didn't respond. "Logan! Wolverine, what's going on?!" cried Scott, but he got no response.

Rogue's resting body jerked at the sudden rapping on her door. She felt strangely revitalized, as her kiwi eyes broke open. _'Best sleep Ah've had in a while…' _ She yawned, stretching all corners of her body, before she called "Come in…"

Logan appeared his face tentative and obviously worried. Rogue sat up more, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "L-Logan…? What's up?" she asked, swinging her legs over the side of her bed. Logan's leg jittered and his eyes narrowed. "To tell the truth, Stripes, this feels like déjà vu, and I'm worried." He stated slowly. Rogue's head cocked to the side.

"Remember when you started havin' trouble with yer powers before… And you broke up that tennis racket?" Rogue's eyes became confused and worried. "Well, let's just say I couldn't bring the wall up here and ask you about it." He crossed his arms. "Rogue what's goin' on with you? Are ya havin' trouble again?" he questioned worriedly. "Ah… Ah… Ah don't know what you're talking about." Rogue said worriedly. Logan prepared to tell her not to play dumb, but he could scent an immense fear emanating off of her. A strong, genuine, fear.

"What's the last thing you _do_ remember?" he questioned incredulously. Rogue's brow furrowed as she tried to, her eyes squinting under the strain of recovering memories. She began to tremble slightly, her face frozen in a frame of fear. Her forehead began to bead with sweat, as her breathing became harsh and quickly paced.

"Hey, hey Stripes! Take it easy, don't stress!" cried Logan, instantly, was beside her, his large hand on her back. "No… it's not…. N-not…" she convulsed violently, clutching her head in agony. "Make it stop, please Logan! Make it…." She squealed under the invisible strain that had her in her clutches. "SOMEONE! I NEED SOMEONE!" shouted Logan, as he attempted to hold her still. Suddenly, his body became rigid and taut, as if someone were holding him that way. His eyes flicked to Rogue, who had finally become still. Slowly, he rose in the air, and felt and heard an involuntary _'Sknnt' _as his claws were unsheathed by an invisible force. _'Magneto?!' _He'd scent him, and all he smelled was Rogue, who had a blank, yet sinister look in her eyes."R-Rogue…." **"Now…. The time is NOW!" **the voice commanded, and with a mere thought Logan was flung to the wall, making a booming, shattering noise.

Rogue stood, and floated, as she felt memories flood her mind.

_(Kitty's first week at the institute, Scott and Jean's first meeting, Logan's mutant testing…. The memories flood Rogue in rapid succession.)_

'_Make 'em stop…. Make 'em stop! It hurts!' _"It hurts!!!"She pleaded with the force, clutching her head as she hovered. Logan was already forcing himself to stand, staggering from her blow. "Rogue, fight it… I'm gonna help you but you have to fight it!" cried Logan, as she rose higher and higher. Things began to levitate, and Logan felt an uneasy nostalgia about the ordeal when Jean's power manifested.

Shivers traveled up and down his spine, as he remembered when her powers lost control before. He could feel it, this was more. He watched helplessly as she seemed to battle her mind.

'**I am helping Rogue, but you've got to be strong. Together, we will conquer any obstacle, and then the world.' **_'But Ah don't want to, Ah just want this to stop! What are ya doin?!' _**'I am slowly, but surely reworking your mind and your powers so that you may call upon any absorbed power at any given time. I know it is painful, but a necessary evil, indeed.' **_**'**__How can ya…' _**'I am blessed with immense psychic abilities not even your beloved professor is endowed with.' **_'You are nothin' like him! You've been usin' meh all along, haven't ya?_' '**I want **_**nothing**_** but the best for you! More than they want.' **_'Hurtin' them is not the way tah help me! So Ah'm kickin' you outta mah head!' _

She let out a battle cry, hoarse but hearty, as the levitating objects suddenly dropped like rocks, and she teetered in the air. She let out an exhausted moan, as she suddenly collapsed. Logan leapt forward, flipping over and catching her from her plummet. Thundering footsteps were heard, as Kurt, Kitty, Scott, Jean, and some new recruits arrived panting at the door. "Christ, Vhat happened!?" shrieked Kurt.

Logan sighed, and cracked his neck. "Rogue had a relapse, it's over now." He said, standing with her limp figure in his arms. **'Wrong.'**

Mystique could wait no longer, Artemis had locked himself away in his room for an unusually long time. Forgetting his rules about invading his privacy, and disrupting his work, she burst in, her eyes glaring. "Artemis!" He moaned in irritation, his hands massaging his temples as he remained focus.

"What…. Have…. I…. Told… You…" he droned slowly, his eyes remaining shut. "Fuck what you told me, what is going in here! What are you doing to Rogue?!"

He was silent and still for a moment, and Mystique studied him. He was handsome, his hair was dark just like his eyes. His cheek bones sat high, and his nose was thin and crafted, his other features finely chisled. He was handsome, and Mystique might have realized this if he didn't hold Rogue's being in his hands.

"Artemis…." She hissed, and he made a small mental side note that he had feline like habits. "I am very busy Mystique…." "Doing!?" There was another silence. "Don't you block me out you piece of shi-" "I have no intentions of causing your foster daughter harm." He stated calmly.

Mystique tensed, realizing that her actions may have provided the answer, and that he didn't even probe her mind. "I asked what you're doing." She asked quietly. "I have released every personality she's ever absorbed." He responded absentmindedly. Mystique's eyes grew wide. "Won't that destroy her?!" He winced. "Ordinarily, yes, but I am not ordinary. I have enough power to hold her in check and from the brink of destruction, and I'm doing so."

Mystique obviously wasn't satisfied, and she promptly opened her mouth to bitch more but he spoke. "But she's rebelling, and she's strong willed. I'll have to take over." Artemis admitted. Fear glazed over Mystique's eyes. "Don't you hurt her Artemis…." He didn't respond.

'**I have just begun…'**

A/N: WHOOOOOO! Back in business baby! Dual chapters, updated in a pair!


	5. Chapter 5

"A relapse! Oh my god!" Uttered Kitty, covering her mouth with her hands. Kurt quickly pushed past her, and was by both Rogue and Logan's side. "Come on, I'll port to ze infirmary!" he cried quickly. He grabbed Logan's shoulder, and took a deep breath, and prepared to teleport, when Logan tumbled from under his grasp. He looked to Rogue, who was suddenly standing, and was met by a point-blank optic blast. He flew into the hall, (Barely phasing through Kitty) and into Bobby and Magma.

"Spoke too soon…" Groaned Wolverine, as he shook his head and worked his way to his feet. "Rogue, don't do this, we are you friends." Scott said calmly, but he still prepared to remove his shades if the need be. She cast a blank stare in his direction, as if she didn't recognize him. Kitty looked up helplessly, as she helped Kurt, Bobby, and Amara to their feet.

"Red! Can you help her until we get the professor?" barked Logan desperately. Jean made an unsure face, but she shut her eyes and bowed her head slightly. Not much sooner, she began to hiss in pain. "Jean!!" shouted Scott, holding her in an instant. She moaned. "….Her powers aren't taking over… Someone else is! There is someone in her head!" cried Jean desperately. A cruel smile slid over Rogue's features. "Very good Jean, I must say." Her voice was cold and devoid of any accent.

"Who are you?" demanded Scott menacingly. Rogue snickered, hovering in the air. "I'm…. I'm Rogue…. 2.5." she taunted. Scott gritted his teeth. "You demon! You devil, velease my sista!" spat Kurt venomously, his tail flicking in a dangerous agitation.

Rogue froze, simply casting him a glare, and he was suddenly flown into the wall. "I can dominate you with a thought." She spat, hovering. Logan was at the boy's side, helping him stand. Scott's ruby eyes narrowed. "And the Professor can dominate _you_ with one, and he will if you don't let her go." "My psychic capabilities have surpassed his for a long time now. His little mind games no longer affect me." Rogue scoffed.

"Yer bluffin'!" Logan roared. "Am I?" Scott turned to Jean worriedly. "Is she telling the truth?" Jean's unsure gaze answered him. "They are strong Scott… I don't know the outcome of them and the professor facing off." Jean admitted reluctantly. "Well, we gotta find out! Elf, go get Chuck, we need him." "Right avay!" Kurt nodded, vacating the premises quickly.

Rogue quickly teleported behind Jean, then Logan, then Scott, and finally in front of them all again. "I could get so used to this…." Rogue thought aloud. Jean's eyes narrowed. "You're killing her, her body isn't made to have so many conflicting psyches unleashed. She'll die." Warned Jean. Logan's eyes narrowed.

Rogue shrugged in response. "Oh well I suppose, it was fun while it lasted. Better her than me…" Logan snarled. "But you'll be traumatized over psychically witnessing her death, and you know it." "I'll survive." "Get yer ass out of her and say that to my face, you cowardly bastard!" Rogue snickered. "I'm quite fine here, hiding safely behind Rogue, who you'll never attack."

"Jean, can't you like, kick whoever that is out of Rogue's mind?" asked Kitty quickly, as they heard a familiar _'bamf'_ in the hall. "That's an omega class psychic in her mind, I can't even touch them." Jean confessed. "Do you think the professor can?" squeaked Amara. "We can hope…"

"Yes we can…" Came the Professor's surprisingly even voice. "Chuck…" sighed Logan, quickly making his way to his side. "Can you do zomzing?!" Kurt eagerly pressed. The Professor closed his eyes for a moment. Rogue visibly became extremely agitated, her body crackling with lightning, objects beginning to levitate slowly. "Charles…" she snarled, her lip curling. Charles sighed, his head hanging in heavy disappointment.

"Nothing could ever prepare me for this, Artemis. Is this really how we have to meet again?" pleaded Charles. Scott's face pursed in disbelief. "You _know_ them?" he cried incredulously. The professor nodded in defeat. "Yes Scott, I did once. I can hardly call them my pupil, or my friend anymore." "_YOUR_ ex student is doing this?! That's unimaginable." Cried Kurt shrilly. "Artemis housed a great psychic power, and I recognized his potential to someday surpass me, but absolute power corrupts absolutely, and the perfect example is indeed him."

"Shut up with you proverbs, Charles. I'm done with you psycho-kinetic philosophy. Try this, the ends justify the means, and even if I'm not the chosen one, I damn near am. I have the world in the palm of my hands." Lightning cracked and boomed in her hand to emphasize a point.

"But at the expense of an innocent girl, Artemis. This is not what I've taught you to do with your calling-" "Fuck what you taught me, Xavier. All you did was give me false hopes, and now you're gonna get what you deserve." With that, Rogue launched herself at the professor. "SORRY STRIPES!" shouted Logan as he intercepted her lunge at the professor.

Mystique twitched when Artemis jumped as Rogue hit the ground. "Artemis! Don't you make them hurt her…. And don't hurt the teleporter." She bellowed, but he didn't acknowledge her. He was obviously deeply engaged. "I've got them like but in my hands, Mystique."

Logan and Rogue hit ground in a crumpled heap, but Logan sprang up first, firmly grabbing her wrists and pinning them. "I'd strongly advise you work your magic, Charles…" he growled. Xavier nodded, and bowed his head.

Suddenly, a shrill scream erupted from Rogue, in her real voice. Logan's blood ran cold, and he began to tremble as Rogue obviously writhed in pain. "Please! Please stop! Make 'im stop!" she shouted, trying desperately to get from Logan's grasp. He turned back helplessly. Kurt grabbed his hair and yanked in frustration. "It… It… It's a trap. He's, he's using Rogue to manipulate you…." Jean said slowly. "I can't…." He replied, shaking his head as he released Rogue.

He helped her sit up, as she cradled her head, and huffed hard. "Stripes! Rogue! Are you alright? Answer me!!" She sucked in a large breath and wiped the hair out of her. "Idiot."

A huge bolt of lightning crackled down onto Logan, immediately wrapping itself around his adamantium frame. He let out an agonizing roar, as Rogue made her way to her feet. "WOLVERINE!" shouted Scott, reluctantly moving his glasses and forcing an optic beam at her. Scowling, Rogue teleported out of the range of the blast, and stopped shocking Logan, who fell forward, unconscious. "You challenge me? I will destroy you!" She fired a wide, highly concentrated optic beam at him that stopped in midair, and was deflected. Her eyes flicked to the right to see Jean, focusing very hard. "Bitch…" Rogue

Squinted, and Jean's face widened in horror, as she was flung backwards. "JEAN!" shouted Scott, grabbing onto her but being flung away as well.

"THAT IS ENOUGH." Said the Professor lowly. "You have a problem with me, and that's something I accept but you will **not** hurt my kids, and that includes Rogue. You have a problem, see me." He said, a dark look in his eyes.

"So be it." Rogue's eyes flashed a sinister red again, and she fired an optic beam at Professor Xavier. "CHUCK!" "PROFESSOR!"

Kitty quickly clasped herself around the professor's neck and sucked in a deep breath, letting the beam phase through them both. "Kitty! No!" Rogue laughed, amplifying the blast. "Kitty is but a kitten, and I know that I can hold this up longer than you can." She said with ease. Kitty was starting to tremble, and fell to one knee, then the other. "KEETY!" cried Kurt, running forward, but stopping short. "Half pint…"

"Stop this." The Professor nodded, and suddenly the beam was stopped. With a moan, Kitty fell forward on the ground, and Kurt retrieved her quickly. "Where is this resentment coming from, Artemis. Where is this deep hatred coming from?"

A whirlwind immediately started in the room, nearby tables, plants, chairs; everything began to levitate. "What did you do? Really Charles. You gave me the worst thing you could, false hope. You lied to me, told me I would aspire to be this great entity. I worked so hard, gave you everything, and you gave me **LIES**." Ranted Rogue. As she spoke, the intensity and speed of the airborne objects sped up.

"I never said it would be you! I said with your abilities, you had a great chance. I'm sorry for setting you up for disappointment, but this is not the way to handle this! How could I know that…" The professor fell silent.  
Rogue's eyes narrowed. "Finish." He folded his hands, and shut his eyes. "I'm bulldozing every mental wall in your mind." Rogue informed him. He winced, holding his temples. "It can't be Charles…. Her? It is her…" Rogue head flicked to the right, landing on Jean. "Whaa…" "You don't touch her, Artemis. Don't do this." Rogue slowly began floating towards her. She shrank back. "Get behind me Jean!" Scott ordered, pushing her behind him. The Professor's hand flew out before him, and the other on his head. Rogue's movement was slowed, but not stopped. Suddenly, as if she snapped free of the professor's reigns, she jerked forward, picking speed. The professor cried out in agony, panting. "Professa!" cried Kurt but he shook his head. "Keep Rogue from absorbing Jean! You must! Kurt, get her somewhere safe!" he cried desperately.

Jean's face went pale. "He knows…." "Knows what!? Jean?" cried Scott desperately. "None of your little brats will stand in my way, Charles." Kurt, who had just set Kitty down, was suddenly flung through a wall. A grunt was heard, as something grasped onto Rogue hovering ankle. "Futile." She snorted, deftly phasing through Logan's grasp, and kicking him in the face for good measure. She was thrust back by a powerful optic beam. "I'm sorry Rogue…." Said Scott, pouring his power on her. "Scott…" sighed Jean.

Rogue split the beam in two, as she flew forward, punching Scott with the intensity of the juggernaut. He was sent flying leaving Jean unprotected. "I will have what I've always deserved!" But she froze, struggling to look towards Professor Xavier. "This has to end… I'm going to eradicate you from Rogue's mind." Rogue's hands shot to her head, and she began writhing and groaning. "NOOOOO!" she bellowed, sending a visible psychic wave at the Professor, knocking him over. "You are mine! I'm going to absorb you dry!" she sneered, flying towards Jean, who was trying to help Scott up. "Jean, look out!!" screeched Kitty helplessly. "GO!" demanded Scott, unleashing his optic beam.

The expression on her face obviously pained, she took flight, fleeing from them. CHUCK! Chuck, are you alright?!" Logan wasted no time helping him up, and prepared to put him in his wheelchair, but he protested. "No, just take me straight to Jean and Rogue!" He nodded, motioning for the new recruits and x-men to follow. Both Amara and Bobby felt awkward, they didn't want to hurt the actual Rogue. Amara didn't want to burn her, and Bobby didn't want to freeze her.

Rogue's gloves quickly set on fire and disintegrated from her flesh. Jean stopped fleeing and faced her, making the strongest mental shield she could. "I'm stronger than you give me credit for!!" Jean said, glaring, as Rogue attempted penetrating her force field. "You're going to give in, and everything you have will be mine so let's just cut the middle man. I don't like my time to be wasted."

Jean trembled under the strain, but shut her eyes and tried to probe Rogue's mind.

It was murky, and seemed unstable, but Jean searched frantically for any remnant of Rogue. Her astral plane was dark, and bleak. _'Rogue…. If you can hear me, please say anything. Say something!' _She though desperately. After a silent moment, Jean heard a feeble voice. '_Jean… Ah can't do this… Please kill meh before Ah hurt anyone else.' _She begged solemnly. _'No. Rogue you've got to fight it! You can't win your mind back from this madman!' 'Ah've tried… But Ah'm not as strong as y'all need meh to be… Ah can see it, everything he does…. But Ah have no say in it. Ah can't stop it, and he's gonna suck all the life out o'ya. Please, jus' kill meh.' 'We're gonna save you, Rogue.'_

Jean suddenly snapped to reality, as Rogue was dangerously close to breaking the barrier. Logan growled, and leaned the Professor on Kurt and Scott for support, as he leapt forward, holding onto Rogue for dear life. She phased out, allowing him to fall through, and with a mighty psychic push, Jean's hold shattered. She fell to her knees, utterly exhausted, and unable to escape.

Sucking in a large breath, Kitty ran forward, to aid Jean anyway she could but Rogue backhanded her into a staggering Logan. Kurt quickly teleported above jean, and prepared to grab her, but a bolt of lightning cracked down on him, and sent him crashing through a window. "GET AWAY FROM HER!!!"

Rogue cried out in pain and surprise as she felt the full extent of Scott's powers on her back, but she grabbed toward Jean anyways, her hand struggling against her last feeble attempt to protect herself. "You…. Won't be able to handle it…" Jean moaned. "Watch. Me."

"ARTEMIS!! NO!" Cried Charles in vain. One of Rogues hand flung back, sending a psychic wave at Scott, finally stopping his blast, and the other landed on Jeans face. "JEAN!!" shouted Scott from his knees. "RED! NO!" howled Logan, scrambling to his feet. Jean gave an agonizing wail, as her essence was sucked into Rogue. "Yes! YES! I feel it, the power!!" Rogue laughed.

Charles shut his eyes, focusing deeply on Jean, mumbling to himself quickly, and maneuvering his hands. Logan was met by a magnetic force field, that instantly repelled him. Jean's scream was dying out, as Rogue finally pulled her hand back. "Finally…. I feel it." Jean laid limp at Rogue's feet as she stood. "I ought to kill you for good measure…." She scoffed. With that, a beam of ice was shot in her direction, but it was melted with a thought.

It was Magma's turn to bring an end to the madness, but she manipulated the fire back onto her. "The end of you is here, Xavier." She said cruelly, before quickly busting through the three floors of the mansion and outside.

There was an eerie silence, the calm after the storm. Staggering and panting, Scott forced himself to his feet and ran to Jean, who was pale and laid still. "Jean…" He said, his voice cracking. "Jean, please get up…." The professor sighed, trembling. "Chuck… Is red…" Xavier looked up to see the worried faces of his x-men. "Yes, Logan. She is alive. I made sure Rogue didn't take her whole psyche… but….." He fell silent.

"Yes professor! What is it?!" He bowed his head. "Professor!" cried to voices in Unison. Both Hank and Ororo were standing the doorway, their faces frozen in fear and confusion. "Hank, Storm, I'm glad you're here. Hank, if you would head up to the infirmary and wait for us?" asked the Professor weakly. He nodded immediately without asking other questions, and headed off. "Professor… This mess…" "In time, Storm, everyone will be informed. I've got some explaining to do to everyone." He admitted. Scott gingerly scooped Jean up in his arms, and looked to the professor for further actions. "To the infirmary."

"Well Artemis?? What's happened?!" demanded Mystique. He smiled. "We have the Phoenix."

A/N: Boooyah! Dual Update, and I'm going straight to work on the next chapter, I know what's going on.


	6. Chapter 6

Scott watched Jean's chest rise and fall with the intensity of a hawk, rivaled only by Logan's glare. A somber worry laced the faces of everyone else, for both Jean and Rogue. "She'll be alright…" Beast concluded, looking at her vitals over the rim of his glasses. There was a simultaneous sigh of relief throughout the room, and trembling, Scott buried his face in his hands.

"I don't think you've delivered better news, Hank." Said the professor with reprieve. Kitty held back a muffled sob, as Kurt hugged her into him. The moment of bliss was short, when Logan cracked the chorus of sighs with a question. "Chuck, you've got some explaining to do." He reminded, crossing his arms stiffly. Everyone's eyes shifted from Jean, to Logan, and rested on the professor. "Yeah professor, what's going on with Jean and Rogue?!" questioned Scott. "And how do ve get Rogue back?!" cried Kurt frantically. Soon, the room was buzzing with individual questions, and the professor held up a hand and the room fell quiet.

"We all remember when Jean's powers grew rapidly, and she was unable to keep control of them. That's because Jean houses psychic abilities beyond even my comprehension." Professor Xavier stated. There were awe stricken faces, (notably Scott's) and murmurs, but they hushed as he went on.

"That is because Jean also houses the Phoenix, a powerful psychic entity with powers of astronomical proportions. She holds the power to make or break the world, should she decide it so." "Why her? Why did this _'Phoenix'_ chose Red?" questioned Logan. "Jean, even without the Phoenix would be an omega class mutant. I feel that the Phoenix recognized her innate potential, and selected her."

"So how has Jean been keeping the Phoenix under control." Asked Kitty feebly. The professor sighed. "Through vigorous mental training with me, and with the luck that Phoenix lay dormant. When Jean's powers expanded before, imagine that as… a yawn from the Phoenix, we cannot fathom the full extent of it's power." He said seriously.

"But, if she keeps working with them, her powers will never overwhelm her again like they did, will they?" asked Scott, his face pinched in a constant look of concern. Again, the professor sighed. "Only time will tell Scott…. All I can do is work with her and hope for the best."

"Is that why… Whoever's in Rogue's head made her try to kill Jean… To absorb the Phoenix?" squeaked Amara softly. The Professor's head hung, he had not been looking forward to answering the next string of questions. "Yes, Amara, that was their intent." "So, how much of Jean did they absorb?! Is she alright?" The professor nodded. "Yes, yes Scott. I was able to mentally protect Jean's psyche." The professor answered. "So all Rogue took was her energy?" The professor was silent. "And…" "Yes!?" asked Scott breathlessly.

"She also took the Phoenix." There was tentative silence. "My… God…" gasped Kurt, as Ororo shakily lowered herself in a chair. "No…. No…" said Scott, shaking his head. "So the Phoenix is in the hands of that madman?" snarled Logan. The professor shut his eyes. "I was faced with a choice. If Rogue absorbed Jean's whole psyche, Jean would be a mere shell, a body with no soul, and the strain of taking her whole being would overwhelm and kill Rogue. I could either protect the Phoenix from being absorbed or Jean. I figured Rogue would survive longer housing only the Phoenix than both the Phoenix and Jean." he explained. "But time is not on our side, if we don't save Rogue, both she and the world are at jeopardy. I just hope I made the right decision."

"Who is controlling Rogue, and vhy?" asked Kurt. "That I'm afraid, is also my fault. A mutant I worked with years ago, he was but a boy then. An innocent boy who had as much psychic power as I, but no way to control it." He began.

_The small boy had only thought of a whirlwind in his vast mind, and now there was one in his room. He was cocooned by a tornado of psychic energy. He curled into a tight ball, and began to sob, his terror only fueling the fire. _

_Parts of plaster and wall and torn off the frame of the house, and was joining the other furniture and debris in the cyclone. 'I want my momma..' He thought helplessly, but she along with the rest of her family had fled once his powers surfaced and never looked back._

_His head was beginning to ache terribly, and he was getting exhausted. 'Soon, maybe I'll just die here and it'll be over….' Just when he was about to submit to it, a warm voice entered his mind. 'This is your power, take control. Grab a hold of your power's reins.' It told him._

_More tears streamed down his face. "But I don't know how…" He whimpered aloud. He was nearly hit by a traveling dresser, but someone or thing deflected it from him. 'Yes, you can. I know you can. Think about your powers and take a deep breath… Say I want this to end.' The boy sniffed unsurely, but obeyed. "I want this to end… I want this to end… I want this to end." 'I want this to end…' The voice chanted with him, and before he knew it his feet were on the ground again. _

_Trembling, he looked around to find his savoir, and he saw a man smiling warmly at him. He didn't flinch as he approached, and knelt to him. "Hello Artemis. Do you know why this happened?" he asked. The boy dumbly shook his head 'no'. The man chuckled. _

_"You are a psychic; a mutant. You are a person gifted with a great gift." He paused, letting the information marinate. "This is a beautiful gift, that some just don't understand. Like you mom, and your dad, and your sister." He said solemnly. The boy nodded. "So would you like to come with me, and perhaps learn about your gift?" Artemis nodded vigorously. The man smiled. "Call me Charles. Now come, let's go home." The tiny boy's hand slipped into his, as he led him out of the destroyed house. _

"Artemis's family abandoned him when his powers outed. I took him in, and coached and trained his mental abilities. I knew he would be powerful, and it was he I hoped would be my first 'x-man.' I had such high hopes for him… But then it all went horribly wrong." "….How?" Wondered a voice. "I told him of the Phoenix."

A few bodies shifted. "I got a vision, of this entity, of the phoenix, and all I could gather was that it was searching for a home, a worthy psychic. I told Artemis of what I saw, and that with his vast powers he could very well be the Phoenix. It then became imprinted that the Phoenix was his destiny, and because of my notion he slaved and overworked his mental abilities to develop the monstrosity of powers he has today. But then, I saw another vision. One of Jean and the Phoenix. I didn't understand what Jean would mean, but I knew it wouldn't be Artemis. I tried to break it to him gently, so that he would stop torturing his mind but he wouldn't accept it, and when he did he was filled with bitter resentment towards me. He didn't understand that the Phoenix was no blessing. He came to the institute a boy, and left a bitter man. If I had only suspected this… I could've done something to stop it…"

"Since Rogue took the Phoenix from Jean, is she free from it now?" questioned Scott. "The Phoenix originally chose Jean, and it could leave Rogue once Artemis awakens it, but Rogue too is powerful, so if it's satisfied it could stay. However, Rogue's primary power isn't psychic, so she will easily be overwhelmed from prolonged visits of the Phoenix."

Suddenly, Jean's face twitched and her eyes opened. "Scott…" She moaned weakly. He was instantly beside her, her hand clasped in his. "Jean! Oh Jean, how do you feel?" he asked quickly. She smiled softly. "I mostly just feel tired. That's the easiest I think Rogue's ever gone on me. Is she alright?" There was a tense silence between everyone. Scott cleared his throat awkwardly. "She… She g-" "She got avay." Kurt answered miserably. Jean's eyes looked to the ground. "I'm sorry..." she murmured.

"We got to get a move on lookin' fer Stripes. She's not gonna last long in that condition." Worried Logan, his brow furrowed. "I fear that Artemis is strong enough to bypass Cerebro, but I'm going to go check for her anyhow. I doubt Artemis covered her scent trail, so Logan I advise you to take some kids and go looking for her." Suggested the Professor. He nodded, sending glances to the kids. "I shall assist you." Said Storm, standing. "As will I." said Beast determinedly.

"I am going too!" said Kurt quickly. Kitty stood, both Amara and Bobby nodded. Scott looked worriedly to Jean. "How do you feel about going?" he questioned softly. Jean shifted. "A while ago, Rogue put herself on the line to help me. She deserves the same." Said Jean firmly, sitting up slowly. Scott put his hands on her back, to steady her.

"Jean, when Rogue absorbed you, Artemis had her do so with the intent to absorb all of you to attain the Phoenix." Said the professor slowly. "But I was able to separate the Phoenix from your psyche and allow her only to absorb parts of it, but I don't sense it within you. I think Artemis got his way anyhow."

Jean's worried glare was cast at the floor. She swallowed hard. "I'd be relieved if Rogue wasn't dealing with it now." She said with a heavy sigh. "Jean… Why didn't you let us know what was going on with your powers? And the Phoenix, Jean?" questioned Scott softly, obviously. "I'm sorry, I just didn't want to worry everyone, my powers were being handled well… I…"

Her voice trailed off. "If you're good to go, then we better start searchin' for Rogue, we have no time to waste." Said Logan. Jean nodded, standing, and staggering slightly. A menacing applause sounded from the door way. Everyone turned to see Magneto glaring in the doorway. "Eric…." Said the Professor slowly. "So with a bundle of hope in your pockets, you're all going to race off into the sunset to save the girl." He taunted. A familiar _'sknnt'_ as Logan revealed himself. "Got a problem with that…?" he snarled venomously. His claws instantly retracted. "How slow do you learn?" droned Magneto. Logan's eyes narrowed. "Force of habit, I suppose."

"Eric, you seem less than pleased." Said Professor Xavier slowly. "Oh I am, Charles. That mutant is a monstrosity. You keep viewing them from the outside, as Rogue. That isn't Rogue anymore…" Said Eric angrily. "Vhich is vhy we're going to rescue her, to get Rogue back." Kurt retorted hotly. "But you can't, my boy. It would be a miracle if ya'll could stop her, saving her is out of the question." "Listen bub, you better shut the fu-" "Oh, mercy me for being honest, Logan, but I won't sugar coat this. At the end of the day, Rogue might not even survive without Artemis in her mind. The strain of all those psyches and the Phoenix, she's probably long dead now." Magneto said in a matter-of-factly.

"Listen Magneto, if all you have to say is nasty bullshit like that, then keep your mouth shut." Demanded Scott lividly. "Or you'll shut it for me, I suppose?" He taunted. Professor Xavier scowled. "Eric! That is enough. Scott is right, if you've got nothing positive to contribute, then keep you thoughts to yourself." Said the professor crossly. "I won't, Charles. I won't. You've got to choose the lesser of two evils. What's one life for many? You call yourselves crusaders for mankind, now's the chance to prove your dedication. I for one, am not going to stand for this. If you won't act appropriately, I will." he stated. Charles sighed. "We are never meant to agree, are we old friend?" he questioned. Eric made a face.

"If you don't agree, please stay out of our way." said Charles, wheeling towards cerebro. "What he said." Growled Logan, stalking out of the infirmary with all the kids in tow.


	7. Chapter 7

"She looks nothing like herself." was Mystique's only comment as Rogue came into view. "I fetched her different clothes… The one's she had were no longer becoming." Mystique shifted uncomfortably. "Even still.. She just look different."

Rogue's skin tone had gone from porcelain to menacing and ashen. Her hair was suddenly down her back and wavy. A slick black body suit adorned her frame with silver knee high boots and arm length gloves. "Even dormant, the phoenix transforms her." Artemis said proudly, looking over the dramatically changed girl.

"I think a new name is in order, this is no longer Rogue." he said, sneering. "Poison." she commanded. Mystique balked as Rogue spoke. Her voice was powerful and cold, devoid of any accent. Artemis laughed. "Poison… I like that. Appropriate, commanding… It will do." he obliged. Her dark eyes narrowed. "I know it will." she stated, walking forward.

"My strength itches within me- I yearn to use it." she said, looking her body up and down. Artemis nearly squealed with pleasure. "Yes my child, yes… And you will. Your little X-Friends are pursuing you as we speak. The first who opposes you, you shall _slay_." he demanded. Rogue smiled venomously. "I will not wait. Take me to them." said Rogue simply. "As you wish…"

-

"I wasn't able to track Artemis, but I'm detecting a powerful, alien mutation. No doubt, that has to be Rogue. The coordinates are being sent as we speak." informed the Professor over the Blackbird's communicator. "Roger, thanks Professor." answered Scott, his stomach turning.

The jet was silent, every person going over the possible outcomes of the confrontation. Jean's hand slowly slipped into Scott's, as they exchanged knowing glances. Suddenly, Jean ripped her hand from Scott's cradling her head. "Oh God, OW!" she shrieked, as the X-Jet began to dip. "What is the meaning of this!" cried Storm, as she pulled back on the steering device. "It appears someone would rather we land…" said Beast worriedly. "Fasten all seatbelts!"

"JEAN! Jean, what's going on?!" he cried, bracing her shoulders. "I feel it, the phoenix… Something's…. not right." "Kitty, phase me through the X-Jet, okay?!" cried Bobby over the roar of the wind around them. "What?!" she replied, covering her ears. "Do you wanna crash? Just do it!!" Kitty deftly phased out of her seat belt and grabbed Bobby, as she hoisted him to the ceiling.

With a grunt, he forced ice from his hands onto the ground to smooth the X jet's landing. It paved the ground and made a short wall, as he toppled back inward. "Good thinking, Bobby!" cried Storm, as the Jet slid on the slick surface and met the wall with a bump. After a moment, everyone began to breath again. "Mein Gott…" uttered Kurt in amazement.

Wolverine staggered to his feet. "Anyone else wanna vomit." he questioned. Before anyone could respond, Storm's horrified voice sounded. "God help us.." Rogue's menacing figure was seen on the other side of the small ice wall, sneering at the X-jet. "Rogue…" Hank breathed, in awe of her current form. Suddenly, the ominous sound of magnetic power sounded, as the X-Jet began to shift and groan under pressure. "I will crush you all like **BUGS.**" she roared, closing her hand in a tight grip, as the X-Jet folded in.

Mystique watched meekly, knowing Nightcrawler was in there, but feared Rogue too much to say something. The sneer fell from Artemis's face. _'This is too easy… Too quick._' "Enough." he stated, but Rogue did not heed him. "Enough, I said." he repeated sternly. Her pupils expanded into her whole eye. "ROGUE!" Her eyes returned to normal, and the pressure on the jet was released. "It's Poison." Mystique let a sigh of relief escape her.

Artemis exhaled. "You must learn to listen, woman." he said, cupping her chin in a condescending way. She glared, but let him. "Rogue!" came Storm's authoritative voice. She floated through a newly made crevice, while Beast made it more accessible to other members of the team.

"Child, I will free you from this oppression." said Storm solemnly. Her eyes transformed to white, but Jean halted her. "Wait!" she begged. Storm held back. "Don't attack her yet… You have no earthly idea what she's capable of… What he'll have her do." said Jean, her eyes anchored on Artemis. Scott had her arm wrapped around his shoulders for support, but she bent from underneath him. "I'm alright, Scott." she said.

Artemis clapped. "Like moths… To the flame." Artemis taunted. Mystique lowered her head, avoiding the disappointed and hateful gaze of Nightcrawler. "No mother of mine." he spat, his face pinched in hate. "Bub, I'm gonna skin yer hide so fuckin' fast you won't-" Wolverine became rigid and taut, Rogue obviously holding on to the metal on his bones. "I'll rip the metal off_ your _hide." she retorted, stretching his limbs.

"Oh my, I _like_ this game…" said Artemis. Wolverine winced, but said nothing. "Stop this, Artemis." said Jean shakily. "Rogue." Rogue's eyes landed on Jean. "I thought I killed you." she stated, dropped Wolverine and facing her. Wolverine landed with a grunt, as Kitty and Bobby rushed to help him up.

Cyclops moved in front of Jean, glaring Rogue down, but she put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Scott." "Jean…" he protested. "What can you possibly do, it's crazy. We _need_ the professor…" said Kitty, as she let Wolverine lean on her. "She's right, red. We cain't handle her…" he said.

"I'm the only omega class mutant… My powers surpass the professor… Even without the phoenix. I _have_ to do this." said Jean solemnly. "Surely there must be another way…" reasoned Storm. "Perhaps-" But Jean held up a hand and shook her head. Rogue laughed venomously. "You approach me?" she demanded. Jean looked up, a determined look set on her face. "I do."

Rogue began to levitate. "Then let's-" She paused mid sentence, looking to her left and dodging a hurling metal rod. "How dare you." she seethed, as Magneto came into view. "My dear… I'm sorry… But I cannot allow such a threat to exist…" he said apologetically, sheets and rods of metal enclosing them off from the rest of the X-men. "What… No! No!!" roared Wolverine, as he rushed to the enclosure and began attempting to slice through. Soon, everyone began frantically trying to penetrate the metal fortress. "I'm porting in!!" cried Kurt, taking a deep breath but Cyclops' hand grabbed his arm. "You don't know how thick the metal is! You could end up stuck inside!" Cyclops scolded. Kurt wrenched from his grip and said nothing.

"I can't electrocute it, I'll blow it to smithereens." reasoned Storm helplessly. Beast rammed the side frantically. "Try blowing! Anything, Ororo!" As commanded, a mighty wind began to crash against the enclosure. "Spot me, Kurt. I'm gonna try and phase through, okay?" Kurt stared. "If I don't come back, I made it through, or I'm stuck inside.." Kurt shook his head, fear evident in his eyes, as Kitty attempted to get inside.

After a few breathless moments, she emerged, breathless and exhausted. "Magneto's not stupid…" she gasped. "I don't know how we're gonna get in-" she cringed as Cyclops' might optic blast blasted against the side of the small dome, making a mark but not blasting through.

Rogue sneered, hovering across from Magneto. "Just you and I? You need all the help you can get. Rogue informed. Magneto smiled sadly. "My dear, there's a difference in them, and I. They won't kill you. I _will_." He rushed forward, as bands of metal wrapped around her restraining her. "Fool." she stated, phasing through and hurling a bolt of lightening at him. He narrowly dodged, glaring at her.

"You pompous fool. I am completely in control of every ability I've absorbed, and the phoenix. What makes you think you can take me, old man?" she inquired. He frowned. "I have to." Sheets of metal approached her quickly, but she stopped them, holding them off. "I've touched you." she said, refusing to show the strain his powers were. He smiled. "You will not beat me at _my_ game!" He shoved, and lifted copious amounts of scrap metal and piled them onto her, sending her crashing to the ground.

"She can't take him, Artemis! You fool! Do you realize what you've done?!" roared Mystique, grabbing him by the collar. He glared, watching the heap Rogue fell in. "Just watch…" he whispered, as Rogue emerged from the pile, enveloped in flames and glaring.

"You infidel!" she roared, her eyes immersed in black. Magneto did not falter. "It's a shame.. The monster he's turned you into… Poor thing." "Silence. **YOU **are the only poor thing. I will make an example of **YOU**." Rogue boomed, shooting a stream of fire from her hands. Magento quickly raised a sheet of metal to protect him, moving away from the heat. "I will roast you like a pig." said Rogue, flowing closer to him. "My god… The mighty Magneto…" gasped Mystique, as Rogue all but cornered him.

Suddenly, before anyone realized it, Magneto had impaled Rogue from behind with a sharpened piece of metal. She gasped, the fire ceasing, as she shrank away. "Rogue!!" shrieked Mystique. "You are blinded by your power." said Magneto solemnly, as she clutched the rod in her chest. "It can't be…" gasped Artemis. Suddenly, Rogue flew upward, crashing through the metal fortress, before spiraling downward. "Rogue!!!" cried Storm, as Jean caught her falling frame.

Jean carefully lowered her to the ground. Wolverine was upon her, as she opened her terrified green eyes. "Lo-Lo-Logan…" she shivered, tears springing to her eyes. "Hang on, darlin'. We're gonna save you." he promised, looking at the rod. "It's… it's got to come out." said Hank, trembling. Kitty buried her face into Kurt's shoulder, as he watched in horror. "God DAMN it all. Damn you, Magneto!!!" screamed Scott, ripping off his visor and firing into the sky.

"Logan, please." Rogue gasped. "KILL meh. I don' wanna live if Ah'm gonna hurt ya…" Wolverine shook his head. "I'm.. I'm sorry Rogue, just hold on…" he said, as he gripped the rod and pulled, as Rogue made a sickening, choking noise. She gasped, and fell limp onto Logan. "Rogue." he stated. "Rogue…" "No… No… Mein Gott, no…." said Kurt, backing away. Without a second thought, Wolverine ripped of his glove and pressed his hand to her face. "Breathe… Come on dammit, BREATHE." he cried, as he felt no effect from touching her skin.

As he prepared to pull his hand away, he felt the familiar drain of his energy and life force, as her wound slowly began to close. Every exhaled a sigh, as her eyes shot open, and she sat bolt upright, catching Logan as he fell. "Logan!" she exclaimed, looking around, wide eyed.

"Where's Artemis…" she questioned after a moment, looking around her. "In there. But don't worry about him- we're getting you home and-" "FOOLS!" boomed Magneto, emerging in a rage from the metal dome. "You revived the most dangerous abomination on this earth. You think you've really saved her?! Think again!" said Magneto, raising all the metal around him.

"You've gone mad Mageneto! you've had your chance- it's our turn!" cried Cyclops, standing in front of Rogue. "Please… Ah don't know what he means… Ah'm not anyone else, Ah'm _Rogue_!!" she pleaded, clutching onto Wolverine. "We know that, Magneto's just a sore loser!" said Bobby, icing up.

"She's deceiving you! She'll kill you all, you fools!" he cried, but suddenly, all the metal beside him dropped to the ground. "Don't drop your guard!!" commanded Cyclops, eyeing Magneto intensely. "Scott!!!" cried Jean, pointing to him. Magneto looked down to see a rod lodged in _his_ chest. "You fools…" he uttered, slowly falling from the sky. Cyclops looked down to see a black eyes Rogue, seething at Magneto. "I will make an EXAMPLE of YOU!!" she roared, throwing her hand in there as lightning cracked down upon Magneto.

"No!!" cried Storm, doing her best to stop the assault, but her own natural command of the skies was not enough. "Rogue!" she pleaded, but she was too late, as Magneto fell to the ground. Dead. "Kid… What have ya done…" said Logan, as he pushed herself up. A whirlwind suddenly formed around Rogue blowing everyone away from her.

Mystique and Artemis exited the dome, gasping at the sight of the fallen Magneto. "I told you." said Artemis smugly. "You will ALL suffer my wrath, I promise!" she cried, swooping down to Artemis and Mystique, and disappearing in a could of sulfuric smoke, leaving behind the calm after the storm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: SORRY about the long wait!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Mystique ran as fast as her tired legs could carry her, her eyes scanning the air for her adopted daughter_. 'Where has she gone…'_ Mystique thought urgently. The thought of Rogue away from Artemis' reach was a horrifying notion. She entered the inconspicuous building and shut the door behind her, huffing in exhaustion. She wiped away a few beads of sweat with her forearm when she realized she was trembling. "Magneto…." She whispered.

A look of horror fell onto Mystique's features. "She…. She killed him." She stared at her hands in horror. She had no less than delivered Rogue to Artemis. "What…. What have I done." Mystique sank to her knees, realizing that Rogue was unstoppable. She would soon overcome them both and there was nothing they could do about it.

"Are you alright, Raven?" came a smug voice. Mystique's fists clenched at the mere sound of his voice. "You…." She seethed. He paid her rage no mind. He turned his back, rubbing his hands together in a stereotypically greedy fashion. "Raven, you never told me how wonderful this would go! She's _perfect_. Such unbridled power, such angst, such _glory_. I can live my dreams vicariously through her. She killed Magneto who dared defy her, and she will kill all the X-Men as Charles weeps, then… **THEN** we rule the universe!" Artemis roared, thrusting his fist in the air. "**YOU**!"

Mystique tackled him in a swift rush, straddling him in an instant and landing one swift punch of fury. "You turned her into a MONSTER! No more! You undo what you've done or so help me Artemis you will burn for this." She roared, as she raised her fist again.

She caught Artemis by storm, but now that he had regained his composure he retaliated, infuriated. "You witch!" He raised Mystique's body from his own, holding her still as he climbed to his feet. "I made her into the most powerful mutant being in the world, and I will not apologize. All those who stand in my way shall be obliterated, you included." With that said, Artemis tossed Mystique backwards into a cluster of trashcans. They all thundered to the ground with loud rattles as he stalked forward.

"Do not _ever_ defy me again. She is _my_ monster, Mystique, and she shall do _my _bidding." He said with a sneer. "I am no one's." a calm yet demanding voice sounded. Rogue deftly phased through the ceiling and gracefully hovered to the ground, her piercing gaze set on Artemis. He shrank in fear and surprise. "Why.. Why yes, of course not. No, not at all. I-I merely meant we're a team- a partnership, rather…." He fumbled. Rogue only held up a hand. "Enough." She hovered forward and rose Mystique with her telekinesis. "Do **NOT** touch her again." Mystique's eyes glared daggers at Artemis. "We'll finish later." She grunted through clenched teach.

She cautiously approached Rogue, who seemed nothing more than indifferent to her presence. "I.. Uh Rogue, are you hurt? Did Magneto injure you?" she asked. Rogue only gave a smug smile. "Not a scratch. So much for the 'Master Of Magnetism'." She snorted. Mystique swallowed hard.

"I apologize that he wasn't a more worthy adversary. You shall have one in due time, child." Said Artemis slyly as he place a hand on his shoulder. Rogue, however rose from his grasp. "I cannot wait. I feel this, fire- this burning rage I have to satiate. This power calls for to be used." She said, a visible glow forming around her. Artemis' brow furrowed. He could feel her sheer power escalate with each second. With every moment she became harder and harder to control. _'I must subdue her.' _"Ah yes child, I know. And you shall have your day. But whether you feel it or not, Magneto has worn you out. Rest for now, and let Charles and the X-Men squirm a little. They are undoubtedly unnerved that you just massacred the Mighty Magneto, eh?" cooed Artemis. He placed his hand on her shoulder but found it white hot to the touch. He recoiled suddenly, staring in disbelief.

"What's the matter What's happened?" demanded Mystique, feeling at uneasy as well. "She's… She's too hot to touch." Artemis answered, perplexed. "Of course I am. Don't you feel it? This unlimited power I have! I must unleash the flames of my fury! Of my power… I… I.. I CAN'T CONTROL IT!"

With that proclamation a sudden blast of intense flames exploded all around her, forcing Mystique and Artemis to the far side of the warehouse. Mystique struggled to her feet again, her eyes squinting from the light of all the flames. "Artemis? What has happened?" she wondered aloud, shielding her eyes. Artemis was soon beside her, squinting in his attempt to look at the blazing light before them. The bright flames took shape of a magnificent flamed bird. It's piercing cry was heard, revealing the figure at the center.

Her eyes shone completely white and her lips were twisted into the most dangerous smile. Her hair was almost completely black and spread out like flames, except for the almost heavenly silver streaks of her hair. Her body was cover in a red, flaming body suit. Her lethal hands wrapped in gold gloves. The bird emblem on her chest shone like fire and the golden sash swayed at her hip. "I AM FIRE AND LIFE INCARNATE! NOW AND FOREVER - I AM PHOENIX!"

A demented smile spread across Artemis' face. "YES, PHOENIX! YES! RISE MY QUEEN!" he roared in sheer amazement. Rogue's soulless eyes landed on Artemis, pinching in a frown. "Who are you, weakling? How dare you urge me from my slumber and prompt me to change hosts." She boomed, her flames rising in rhythm to her every word. Artemis could hardly find the wits to speak. "I.. I wished to-" "SPEAK." "I thought this host was more worthy than your previous one, your liege." He said with a bow. Mystique watched intently. The Phoenix was silent. "She is certainly powerful, her abilities reach a slightly farther scope than my own. I hadn't thought it possible."

Artemis exhaled with relief, he knew at the drop of a dime the Phoenix could blink him from existence. It was extremely nerve wracking to actually be in the presence of the Phoenix. "However her existence is wilting away. She might be an omega class mutant but not an omega class psychic. She will only handle me for… So long." The Phoenix said in a sing song voice, examining her new body nonchalantly.

"..What? No. No, please leave her then! Go back to the psychic where you belong, Xavier, Artemis, ANYWHERE but please leave her be!" Mystique wailed in horror. The Phoenix only began to laugh in her haunting way. "Leave? I've only just begun…I will use every last drop of her… For it is what the Phoenix does. She **destroys.**" Rogue's soulless eyes bore into Mystiques. She sunk to the ground in defeat, there was no reasoning with a goddess. Rogue was a good as dead and she watched it happen.

"Yes, yes my liege. Exactly why I worship you.' said Artemis as he embraced her hand. The Phoenix scoffed. "I shall go for now. Let this be a very small demonstration of my powers. This host shall recuperate, and I shall return later." With that, the flames burnt out and Rogue's body suit turned back to normal. With a sigh she fell straight into Artemis' arms, a sweaty mess. He caught her, cradling her frighteningly fragile frame in his arms."My revenge will come soon, Mystique." But she wasn't there, Mystique had left long ago…


	9. Chapter 9

"It is with a heavy heart that I-" The professor fell silent, his face simply blank. His students awaited his next word, tense as they waited for him to conclude his thought. His lack of composure was understood and expected, but it still put them at unease. Professor Xavier was the bond that held the group together at all times. What was to happen if he faltered?

His brow furrowed as he searched for his next word. "Professor." Jean called, her face torn with sympathy. As an empath, it was devastating to feel the Professor's intense despair. All eyes fell on her, but she wasn't sure what to say either.

"Chuck, I ain't never been one to think highly of Magneto, even when he switched teams." Logan said suddenly. Everyone winced, Magneto was one of Logan's least favorite people and he wasn't known to sugarcoat anything. "But he was yer friend, you cared about him, and yer hurtin'. And If yer hurtin' Chuck… Damn it. I'm just sorry. I know it hurts that Magneto is gone and damn worse Rogue killed him." Logan fumbled, crossing his arms in frustration.

"No." Xavier said after a moment. "Rogue didn't kill him, the monster inside her head did. I did not want to hurt Artemis because I could still see that little boy he used to be… Now he's a monster and he must be stopped!" Xavier slammed a fist on his wheelchair. "My thoughts exactly." Chimed Scott, cracking a knuckle. There was a chorus of murmurs in the school's common room.

"But how?" Kitty's tiny voice squeaked. "He's a powerful psychic. And even worse, Rogue could level any one of us if we even _tried _to get to him." Xavier nodded grimly. "Yes, this is an issue, much less subduing Rogue without harming her. Her body is under such unimaginable strain right now… My concern only grows with every passing moment."

Everyone jerked as Logan's claws involuntarily unsheathed. "Whatever we do, we've got to act fast. Time is working against us in-" Jean's thought stopped as she suddenly looked outside. "It… It can't be…" she murmured to herself. "What can't be… Jean… Jean?" cried Scott, trying to shake her out of her trance like state. "I feel it too Jean it seems…. Oh dear god."

"Professor? Vas is it? Please, mein gott, don't tell me she's…." said Kurt, shivering. "No Kurt, Rogue is far from dead… The-" "The Phoenix has awakened." said Jean flatly. Xavier bowed his head in shame. "X-men, believe me when I say time is not on our side. The longer this goes on… The less of a chance do we have of averting catastrophe and saving Rogue's life." There was a stunning silence.

"Well we better get a move on Chuck because I ain't killin' her." Said Logan firmly. Everyone also slowly nodded in agreement_. 'My X-men amaze me more and more everyday…' _ Xavier thought in adoration. Even in the bleakest of times his team stuck together.

"I have an idea." Said Jean quietly. Scott felt his heart drop. He had a sinking feeling he wasn't going to like it. Xavier nodded. "The strain of all Rogue's powers, and psyches, and the Phoenix is killing her, right?" she asked slowly. Logan winced. Xavier nodded once more. "Well then I simply have to get the Phoenix back. I can handle her, Rogue can't. Maybe I can lure the Phoenix back into me." Jean suggested. There was a silence.

"That's dangerous, Jean. I don't want the Phoenix in you anymore than I want it in Rogue. Can't we just destroy it? Or, or send it away?" Scott pleaded helplessly. A room full of expectant eyes fell on Xavier. Nobody wanted to put Jean in any danger either. "I wish things were that simple, but Jean calling the Phoenix into herself is the lesser of two evils. With vigorous training, Jean can subdue the Phoenix Force but it is tearing Rogue apart, literally sapping her of energy. I don't like it anymore than anyone else, but I don't really see another way."

Scott heaved a heavy sigh. "So when does this show get on the road? I can't be the only one who wants to freeze that smug smile off of Artemis' face." Said Bobby, crossing his arms. "Oh I assure you kid, you ain't." growled Logan. "Jean, Professor, can either of you locate Rogue and Artemis' whereabouts?" Scott questioned breathlessly. He was beyond anxious. Xavier's brow furrowed. "I'm afraid not, he's blocking Jean and I from their minds. I don't think we'll be able to find them until he's good and ready." Explained Xavier with a sigh.

"Perhaps we are in some luck." Came Ororo's voice. Everyone turned to see Ororo with, perhaps one of her least favorite people, Mystique. "Raven?" Xavier said with surprise. "Oh brother, what's _she_ doing here?" hissed Kitty. Kurt turned up his nose. "Of course my beloved mother of ze year has something to do vith this. Everything bad zat happens in our lives stems from her!" snapped. Mystique avoided his glare.

"I know where Rogue is… I've come to help." Said Mystique quietly. "Oh, this is after you hand her over to a maniac? You can save it Mystique, cause I'm not-" Jean held up her hand in front of Scott. "Wait Scott, she means it. I can tell. And she's the only hope we've got right now." Scott clenched his fists. "Mystique, if this is some kinda trap so help me…." Logan trailed off as his claws emerged from his knuckles. "No tricks. Rogue is in serious trouble. Things have gotten out of hand and she needs all of our help." Said Mystique urgently. "She transformed today… Into that thing. That-" "The Phoenix. The Professor and I felt it." Finished Jean. Mystique nodded.

"She is far too powerful. This is all some hack job scheme to get back at you, Charles but it's gone much farther than that. They're both drunk with power and we need to save Rogue before it's too late. The Phoenix says she's going to bleed Rogue dry." Everyone exchanged concerned and worried glances. "Well then , we ain't got time to waste. Mystique, do us the honors." Said Logan sarcastically, holding his hands in front of him. She sneered. "Let's get ready to go, Charles you better come. You all better bring everything you've got." Said Mystique gravely.

Jean suddenly buckled to her knees, cradling her head in agony. "Jean? Jean what is it!" asked Scott in concern. "The Phoenix is awake again."


	10. Chapter 10

"I hope I am making this decision in good faith, Jean." said Xavier seriously. He burned under many anxious pairs of eyes aboard the X-Jet. "Whaddya gonna do to Red?" Logan asked, a bit jittery. "Do you remember when Jean's powers began to rapidly surge? And grew out of control?" several heads nodded 'yes'.

"I damned them to prevent that from happening once again. I foresaw Jean's powers rapidly evolving in a vision. We have been training and working very hard over the past two years. If I release them, Jean may very well be a match for the Dark Phoenix. Certainly the only hope we have right now." Said Xavier, leaning his head in his hands. _'Jean could potentially be in so much danger…. But Rogue already __**is **__in so much danger…. These aren't choices I was prepared to make_.' He thought solemnly.

"You've trained me well, Professor. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to protect the safety of the world and to save Rogue. We all are." Assured Jean. Everyone nodded behind her. Scott's pulse raced as he grabbed Jean's hand. "God bless you, child." Said Ororo as she placed a hand on Jean's shoulder. She gave a warm smile. "We don't have much time. I'm ready, Professor." Xavier gave a heavy sigh and nodded.

His brow furrowed as he focused on Jean's mind. So much psychic energy had begun to well up behind the walls he created, ready to burst forth. With a sigh of defeat, he eviscerated the walls and let her power flow free. With a gasp, he looked up into Jean's face. "Jean? How do you feel?" Everyone held their breath, awaiting her response. "Ready."

"Good, we're almost there. Everyone keep your guard-" before Mystique could finish, the X-Jet jolted in the air and was tugged down hard, causing everyone to slam into the ground. "We're descending fast, we've got to do something!" Storm cried as she watched the altitude plummet. Without a second thought, Jean focused and felt herself resisting the force and guiding the jet down with surprising ease.

The X-Jet bumped the ground gently and Jean opened her eyes with a sigh, "Jean… Vas zat all… You?" asked Nightcrawler tentatively. "Yes Kurt, it was. Come on we've got no time to lose." With that she hovered to the door and opened it herself. "She's… Powerful, Chuck." Said Logan as he scratched the back of his head. "That she is Logan, but she's doing a fine job control her new found abilities." Said Xavier with relief. He wheeled forward and Jean lowered him safely to the ground.

"So nice of you to _drop _in, unharmed unfortunately." Chuckled Artemis, coming from his hideout. "Save it Artemis. We're not here to deal with your shit." Said Mystique curtly. Artemis' eyes narrowed. "Et tu, Raven? You sold me out. I wasn't quite ready for the X-men to meet my queen but so be it. X-Men, prepare to meet your doom. .."

Rogue teleported beside Artemis suddenly, the Phoenix manifested through her body. "Rogue is extremely dangerous right now. Back me up and if I tell you to fall back, you fall back." Said Jean quickly. Scott opened his mouth but she turned to face him. "No butts, Scott." She said, placing her hands on his face. "I have the best shot of handling this." Jean turned to face the Phoenix, levitating slightly.

"Hello, Phoenix." said Jean forcefully. "Hello Jeannie, have you come to play?" Cooed Rogue, levitating as well. "We've come to end this. Haven't you had enough of Rogue's weakened state? Join me, my body can sustain you for eternity." Said Jean, spreading her arms wide. "Oh but I haven't finished having fun here. Give it time, child, once she's dead I'll be coming to see you. And together we can rule the world." Said Rogue with a twisted smile. She made a blazing fire earth replica in the palm of her hand.

"This blatant manipulation is beneath you. Artemis is using you and you're giving him everything he wants." Jean reasoned. Rogue sneered. "Nobody manipulates me, I manipulate and control this whole universe. _Know that_."

_'Jean, you cannot reason with the Dark Phoenix in this power drunk state. You all must make a move, Rogue is dying as we speak.'_ Xavier communicated urgently through telepathy. "Ah ah ah, Charles. You ought to know better than to try and getting away with snarky telepathic messages in my presence. I will burn you into cinder!" Rogue roared. Raising Xavier from his chair. "PROFESSOR!" cried Scott, as he was raised into the air.

"SORRY ROGUE!" snarled Logan as he lunged toward her flame engulfed body. She smacked him aside like a ragdoll. "LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!" Jean cried as she sent a forceful telepathic wave at Rogue. It knocked her away, causing hr grip on Xavier to fail. He tumbled to the ground and Mystique quickly helped him to his wheel chair.

"X-MEN, attack!" Cried Scott as he unleashed an optic beam at Rogue. It hit her but seemed to inflict no damage. "I CALL ON THE POWERS OF THE SKY! UNLEASE A RAIN STORM!" chanted Storm powerfully, causing a pounding thunder storm to commence. Despite the heavy rains, they did not douse the fire around Rogue's body.

"You need to cool down, Rogue! ICE BEAM!" cried Bobby, shooting a huge icebeam directly at her it seemed to melt on contact. Rogue began to cackle hysterically at all of their hectic attacks. "Ain't nothing hurtin' her, nothing!" cried Logan over all the commotion. "What do we do?" cried Kitty from behind him. "Ve've got to do zomzing! Anyzing!" yelled Kurt anxiously.

"Nice try, X-men. But now it is my turn!PHOENIX INFERNO!" roared Rogue, sending a giant flamed phoenix at them. "NO!" cried Charles, reaching out in vain. The embers never made contaCt with the team, a large psychic bubble protected them all from the impending flames. "Jean…" said Scott in awe. Watching her fight neck to neck with a cosmic entity was no less than astounding.

A bead of sweat fell from her forehead as the shield. "Fall back." She stated quietly. Everyone exchanged glances of disbelief. "Red there ain't no way in the seven hells we're-" "Fall back! None of you can leave a mark on her! Please, this is the only way to do this. Have faith in me." Said Jean urgently. "Jean Grey I will not leave you." Said Scott, trembling. Nobody else budged. Jean sent them a pleading look. "Jean's right, she is the only one able to handle this task and it be best we do not get in her way." Said Xavier somberly.

"Jean I can't lose you." Said Scott brokenly. "You won't." she said with a warm smile. "How touching… As soon as destroy Jean, your deaths will soon follow. You won't be apart for… Too long." She said with a sadistic smile. Jean glared. "Tell you what Jean, I'll put your mind at ease. I won't attack your little friends until _after_ I kill you, that fair enough?" questioned Rogue. "Let's go."

Rogue spun into the air with a vicious cackle. "Alright might Jean Grey, come at me!" she taunted, staring expectantly at her. Jean didn't falter. Rogue tugged at the ground slightly. "Is that really all you've got? Pity, Jean." Said Rogue, her eyes glowing a firey orange. "I've just started!" roared Jean. With that, Rogue was hurled to the ground so hard she left a smouldering crater in her wake. "What?" cried Artemis in disbelief. "You underestimated my power, Artemis. The Phoenix force originally chose _me_ for a _reason_!" Suddenly trees, boulders an concrete suddenly lifted from the ground and piled on top of Rogue before she could respond.

"Is that… All?" Scott questioned tentatively from a distance. Everyone held their breath through the eerie silence. Suddenly a flame shot upwards from the ground, Rogue chasing after it in a fiery rage. "YOU WITCH! YOU TRULY WISH TO KNOW THE WRATH OF DARK PHOENIX! SO BE IT! BIRD IN THE FLAMES, AAAHHHHHH!" Rogue roared, hurling a malevolent flaming bird at her. "JEAN!" cried Scott, bursting forth. He was tackled and held down by Logan. "NO KID!" he cried, struggling against him.

Jean shrieked in agony as the flames engulfed her. "HA HA HA! BURN TO ASHES!" Rogue cried, fueling the fire with her immense powers. "STOP! PLEASE STOP, PHOENIX! ARTEMIS! DON'T HER JEAN ANYMORE WE SURRENDER!" pleaded Scott, reaching out helplessly for Jean as she burned. Artemis only smiled. "ASK NOT FOR PITY FROM THE DARK PHOENIX, THERE IS NONE IN HER." Sneered Rogue. "I AM WHAT WAS, WHAT IS, WHAT WILL BE- THE BLACK ANGEL! CHAOS BRINGER**! I AM POWER**!" she yelled, raising the flames higher. "Your Jean has failed you, X-Men. And you are all next."


	11. Chapter 11

"JEAN!" Xavier called out urgently for any sign of the telepath. Rogue cackled harshly. "Do not weep for ash, for that's all that's left of your beloved _Jean_." She sneered at their broken faces. "The worst has only begun, you're all next." She said, pointing a menacing finger at the rest of the team. "Jean…" Scott uttered in disbelief, trembling.

"We have to go, before we _all_ die!' said Mystique, shaking her head in disbelief . Scott's fist shattered the ground."Artemis I'm going to destroy you. Hear me, there will be nothing left of you." seethed Scott, slowly rising to his feet. The rest of the X-Men eased behind him. "I'm not afraid of you. I fear nothing-I have no reason to." He said with a smug smile. "Not with the Phoenix by my side." He said, motioning to Rogue right beside him.

"YOU SHOULD!" boomed a voice. With a shrill cry, the flames dispersed to reveal Jean surrounded by a psychic force field. "I'm not going down, not that easy!" Jean cried angrily. A look of surprise and fear crossed Rogue's features for a moment, but a smile took over. "Well then, good. I looked forward to more of a challenge." Said Rogue smugly. Jean said nothing, focused intently on Rogue. "Oh, trying to probe my mind? How cute. You aren't ready for the vast darkness ." Rogue warned.

A bead of sweat trailed down Jean's forehead but she said nothing. "Silly little girl, PHOENIX IN-" Rogue stopped short buckling and collapsing to her knees. "No…. What's…. Happening…." She panted. Wolverine inched forward. "What's wrong with her?" he wondered breathlessly. "Rogue's body can't sustain the Phoenix. She's losing power." Jean answered. "Losing… Power….? I AM POWER!" Rogue shouted, pushing a flaming bird towards Jean, but she deflected it with her force field.

"Rogue's body is dying, and without a host you'll be sent away into space to search for another avatar, Phoenix." Said Jean matter-of-factly. "I'll drag all of you to hell first!" Phoenix roared, staggering to her feet._ 'Rogue, I know you're in there. I know you're tired but you've got to keep fighting… Say something…. Anything…' _Jean struggled to find any sign of her." "Rogue's not there anymore… Search all you want!" said Rogue rabidly, desperate to keep Jean from finding her. "_Jean…_" came a meek voice in her mind. "Rogue! Listen to me, you've got to reject Dark Phoenix. Tell her this is your body and you want it back, you can do it. You can fight her!" Jean cried aloud desperately.

Rogue clutched her head in agony. "Ahhh ,AHHH STOP IT!" a radial burst of flames erupted from the girl pushing everyone away from her. Jean tumbled to the ground in a heap. "HAHAHA! TO THINK YOU COULD GET IN TOUCH WITH ROGUE? THERE IS ONLY DARK PHOENIX!" Rogue roared, hovering in the sky.

Scott helped Jean to her feet in an instant, watching as Rogue created a thunderstorm. "LET THERE BE RAIN!" she cried, as sheets of rain began to pour on everything. "You were wrong, Jean. Phoenix is at the height of her power. " said Artemis, drenched in the downpour. "DODGE THIS!" Rogue cackled, hurling searing fireballs towards all the X-men. Kurt grabbed on to Kitty and Logan and ported quickly out of the way, while Jean safely moved the professor and Mystique while encasing herself and Scott in a shield.

"Rogue! I know you're exhausted but you've got to claim your body as your own!" Jean called desperately from her force field. "SILENCE!" Rogue shouted hurling a fireball at her. Storm used a quick acting whirlwind to blow it away. "Come on kid," Logan joined. "You've got more fight in ya, I know it. Show the bitch what you're made of! Break free!" he shouted to her. "Keep cheering Rogue on!" Xavier demanded urgently.

"What? No! Silence them Phoenix, destroy them!" Artemis cried urgently. Rogue clutched her head in agony, her pupils fading from white to green and back again. "Phoenix! Destroy them!" Artemis demanded angrily as he watched his one true chance at revenge slowly slip away.

"Rogue, time and time again you've shown me that you're the strongest person I know. Keep doing that, set yourself free!" Scott called. "Ah… Ah… I Can't! I CAN'T!" she shrieked, flying into the sky, a trail of flames behind her. "She's doing it! She's sending the Phoenix away!" Xavier cried, pointing to her figure.

Rogue curled up into a ball, engulfed in flames. "PHOENIX… LEAVE ME!" she cried at last, sending the flaming bird forward and out of her body. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Her eyes returned to green and then her heavy lids fell, as he body sank from the skies like a rock. "ROGUE!" Logan roared as he frail body began to plummet.

With a deft hand, Jean caught Rogue's descent her telekinesis and gently lowered her to the ground where the X-Men crowded her. "NO! You ruined everything… I'll.. I'll…." Artemis stuttered, his sanity slowly fading. "No, Artemis. You're finished." Said Scott, walking away from him to see how Rogue was doing. "I'll make you ALL pay!" Artemis cried. He leapt forward, his arms open.

"TAKE ME! OH GREAT PHOENIX! USE ME AS YOU AVATAR, YOUR VESSEL TO DO THOU'S WILL!" he begged the skies. "ARTEMIS, NO! SHE WILL DESTROY YOU!" Xavier warned, his hand outstretched to his former prodigy. It was too late. The flames dove into Artemis, encasing him in glowing embers. "I now have the powers I deserve!" he cried in elation. "I'LL CREATE THIS WORLD ANEW! I'LL-" Artemis stopped talking as the flames over took him.

Artemis cackled like the mad man he was, raising into the sky. "NOW, I am fire and life incarnate. Xavier, prepare to meet your very end!" he cried, shooting a stream of flames at the professor. "PROFESSOR!" Jean cried, quickly encasing him in a psychic shield. She grunted with the strain. "I can't… Hold it…." She struggled, one hand pressing on her temple. "Hang in there Jean!" Scott demanded. Suddenly, Artemis' cackle ceased., the flames growing out of control and soon engulfing him.

"No… NO, STOP PHOENIX. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he cried as he was engulfed by the white hot flames. "YOU CANNOT HANDLE ME!" another voice said, as he went up in smoke. "NO… NO!" Artemis' frame disappeared into ash, the Phoenix literally burning him inside out. There was a stunned silence. Xavier bowed his head. "He was nowhere near strong enough to contain the Phoenix force…. And it destroyed him in the end." He said with a quiet sigh. "No matter how evil or twisted he became, he was my first student, hopefully the last of casualties from this dark turn of events."

"I don't think he's the last… Charles." said Mystique morosely, as they watched Logan touch his skin to Rogue's in vain. He gave a heavy sigh. "We're too late…. She… She couldn't hang on." Said Logan quietly, cradling her soft form in an tight embrace. Everyone was silent. Logan set Rogue down and suddenly slammed his fist into the ground, roaring in anger and heart break.

Kurt said nothing, so hurt his face was devoid of any emotion at all. He turned and began to stalk toward Mystique, Kitty and Bobby chasing after him. "Kurt…" Kitty sobbed. "Kurt, don't. Just don't!" she cried out. Kurt only shook his head. "I'm gonna do vas I should've done long ago…. Phased my _motha_ into a wall and leave her there so she never hurts any of us again." He said flatly, grabbing onto Mystique's arm. "Kurt…" Xavier said softly. Kurt grabbed it but did nothing. Mystique didn't protest. "…It's what I deserve." She said quietly.

Kurt burst into sudden sobs. "I hate you so much." He sobbed, clutching to her suddenly. Mystique bit her lip as tears welled in her eyes too. A sudden light formed around Jean, as her normal uniform change from her X-men uniform to a light green. "Professor… Scott?" she cried unsurely as the light began to glow brighter and brighter. A mighty bird's call shrieked as Jean was completely enveloped in a glow.

Everyone watched in awe as who they thought was Jean appeared afterwards, her straight red hair now curly and full. Her body was clad in a uniform uneasily similar to Dark Phoenix, but instead was colored a hopefully green instead of malevolent red. Her striking green eyes opened with a warm sigh, as she looked over everyone. "..Jean, is that you?" Xavier asked in confusion. She shook her head with a warm smile. "No, forgive me. I am the Phoenix."


	12. Final Chapter

Nobody knew what to do or say. They all stared blankly at the glowing figure before them, mentally and physically exhausted. Suddenly Scott let out a frustrated yell and clutched Jean's shoulders. "Get. Out. Get out of her body! You can't have her too…." He said trembling. His knees started buckling as he began to sob.

The figure that resembled Jean put a warm hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I'm not going to take anyone." She said in a voice similar to Jean's. She turned and faced everyone. "_I_, am the Phoenix. What you saw manifesting through your friend, was _Dark_ Phoenix." Nobody said a word. "There _is_ a difference between the two." She continued.

"I am a cosmic entity, but sometimes I become… Overwhelmed by my own power. And… I apologize to everyone." She said, bowing her head. Logan snorted, rising from beside Rogue's body. "_Sorry_, doesn't take back what you put her through, and _sorry_ doesn't bring her back. So get lost and leave Red alone." Logan said harshly. Storm nodded gravely. "Logan is right. You have cause irreparable damage and heartbreak."

Phoenix winced. "No, it doesn't. But this will." With that, a glow enveloped Rogue and she began to rise. Everyone watched in awe disbelief as she returned to life. "I cannot… Heal her completely. This ordeal has strained me greatly since I do not have a permanent host." She said, as Rogue's eyes shot open and she sucked in a ragged breath. "VOGUE!" Kurt yelped as he galloped to her side. She collapsed into Logan's arms with a moan as everyone gathered round her."Wha… What's happenin'" she questioned weakly. Logan only smiled. "You're back, kid. You're back."

Phoenix smiled. I owe you, child, for what I put you through." Another light enveloped Rogue. "What's… What goin' on?" said Rogue unsurely. "Let me lift this cloud of negativity and unhappiness around you." Said Phoenix softly. "Ah… Ah I don't feel much different." Phoenix smiled just like Jean. "You will." With that, the cosmic force erupted from Jean and to the skies, disappearing from sight.

Jean fell to her knees, exhausted as well. "Jean?" Scott questioned, about to start forward but Jean shook her head. "I'm alright, I'm alright. We're all alright." She said serenely as she crawled to her feet. Xavier nodded, sighing in relief. "We all are. After this trying day we ought to return home… And Rogue badly needs her rest." Said Xavier, smiling at a snoring Rogue in Logan's arms.

"I'm soooo glad you're okay. Really Rogue." Said Kitty for the millionth time. Rogue only smiled. "Ah know, Kitty. I'm glad too. But I still feel so guilty about the things I've done…." A heavy silence fell over the sterile infirmary. Kitty shifted uncomfortably. "I know, but you aren't to blame! You had your mind taken over by a madman who put a cosmic entity inside you… Trust me that's more than a free pass." Said Kitty. Rogue gave a lopsided grin. "Ah guess…" "By the way, you look like, SO gorgeous without makeup on. And long hair… I'm so jealous." Kitty gushed, playing with Rogue's long wavy tresses.

"Y'know, ah kinda like it, the long hair and no make up thang. Ah jus' might go _au naturale_." Rogue considered, laying back comfortably. "You have to, you're a babe. And when you're better, we'll get a new wardrobe too!" squealed Kitty with rabid excitement. Rogue smiled mischiviously. "Ah'm thinking like a southern belle…." She said slowly. "TOTALLY!"

A soft rapping was suddenly heard at the door. Their heads snapped to the side to see Jean peering in sheepishly. "Kitty, may I cut in?" Kitty smiled knowingly. She could sense the bond the two now shared. "Of course, I'll see ya later Rogue." Said Kitty with a big wave. Rogue waved back.

"Jean, hi." Said Rogue softly. Jean smiled. "I'm glad to see you're awake." Whatever the Phoenix had done, she had made Rogue a lot less insecure and a lot more open. Jean was happy to see Rogue so comfortable, when a few weeks ago she was as closed off as ever.

Jean took a seat at the edge of the hospital bed. Rogue quickly leaned up and clasped her in an embrace, which Jean returned. "Thank ya… For everything…" said Rogue, overcome with emotion. Jean only smiled. "Of course Rogue, I'd do it over and over again. We never were super close but, I hope now we can forge the friendship we'd always been lacking." Said Jean hopefully. Rogue smiled. "I already feel so connected with you." They shared a moment of silence.

Jean smiled, looking away out the window. "I'm so glad you made it, I don't know what we'd do without you. And it's a relief to know the Phoenix force is far, far away." Said Jean with a sigh of relief. She waited a moment for Rogue's reply. "Rogue?" Rogue looked down, fiddling with her hospital bracelet. "Rogue…"

"Before Ah…_died_, I saw the future." Said Rogue slowly, in almost a trance like state. Jean swallowed hard. "…And?" she asked breathlessly. "That wasn't the last time we saw the Phoenix….. Or Dark Phoenix, for that matter." Jean was suddenly winded, her hand trembling slightly. "But, Ah didn't see that much. So who knows, I'm sure it worked out great." Rogue blurted quickly. Jean nodded in agreement. "Of course." She said breathlessly, looking around the room. "I know with perseverance and hard work, the Professor can help me overcome the Phoenix. I'm not worried." Jean fronted, forcing a big smile. "Yeah, me either." Rogue lied.

Jean patted Rogue's shoulder as she hurried to her feet. "Well, I ought to let you rest… I've also got this…. Monster of a paper due soon. So, see ya, Rogue." Said Jean hurriedly with a wave. Rogue gave a sad smile. She had seen more than she'd let on, and she knew things may very well not be fine. Rogue leaned back, a headache coming on. She knew the X-men's troubles were far from over but she couldn't help but feel okay. Things were always okay for them through hard work and a little luck. Rogue closed her eyes and dreamt a dream of flames she wouldn't remember.

FIN


End file.
